La tormenta
by Keru-chan-sempai
Summary: La vida siempre había sido dificil xra Tomoyo Daidouji sin embargo nunca llegó a pensar que llegaría a conocer a la persona predestinada para ella del peor modo posible Acaso un accidente puede unir a dos personas? TxE R&R!
1. Tomoyo Daidouji

**Título:** La tormenta.

**Anime:** Cardcaptor Sakura

**Autora:** KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne.

**Pareja:** TomoyoxEriol, SakuraxShaoran

Disfrutad del fic!

**La tormenta**

Tomoyo observó de nuevo el sitio donde se encontraba. Suspiró resignada viendo el cartel que colgaba de la puerta "Despacho del Dr Li, Psicología". Cogió fuertemente el bolso que colgaba de su hombro, todavía no sabía como se había dejado convencer por su madre aunque en cierto modo lo necesitaba, llevaba muchos años viviendo en silencio la muerte de su padre. Ya no podría soportarlo más.

La chica de largos cabellos azabache levantó una mano, sosteniéndola en el aire durante unos segundos, hasta que se decidió a llamar. Tardaron un poco en responder, Tomoyo sentía que los nervios empezaban a dominarla. De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió, sobresaltándola.

Al otro lado apareció un hombre de unos 25 años, o al menos parecía tener su misma edad, tenía el cabello castaño y una sonrisa algo tranquila y juguetona. Tomoyo no sabía si tranquilizarse o no, había imaginado a un hombre mayor, de barba, vista cansada y panchón. Y ahora no sabía que habría preferido, se sentiría algo incómoda hablando de algo así con alguien de su misma edad, todavía no estaba preparada.

-Adelante –se hizo a un lado- puede pasar.

-¿Usted es el señor Li?.

-Sí, soy yo. –tomó el sillón, haciéndolo a un lado y indicándole que se sentara- Póngase cómoda, en unos minutos empezaremos.

Caminó hacia su escritorio y pulsó un botón del teléfono, una voz femenina se dejó escuchar al otro lado.

-¿Si, Shaoran? –preguntó la chica algo inquieta-

-Venga de inmediato señorita Kinomoto. –ordenó, usando ese tono Sakura sabía que no debía protestar y acallar sus ordenes de inmediato.

-Como usted diga, señor. –se mordió el labio inferior, aparentando formalismo, lo cual era algo difícil.

-En cuanto venga mi compañera proseguiremos. –le comentó a Tomoyo una vez colgó-.

-¿Habrá mucha gente? –preguntó acongojada, para ella era difícil tan siquiera imaginar contarle lo que sucedió hace 10 años a alguien, lo sería más si se veía rodeada de mucha gente.

-Solamente la señorita Kinomoto, no hay problema, ella se encargara de tomar notas, tu mantente relajada e intenta contar lo que sucedió con los máximos detalles posibles.

-Lo intentaré. –aseguró Tomoyo-.

No pasó mucho cuando la tal Kinomoto llamó a la puerta. También parecía tener su misma edad, tenía el cabello de un color más claro que el del doctor Li, unos hermosos ojos verdes y una cálida sonrisa. No pudo evitar desviar la vista, esa sonrisa le recordaba demasiado a la de su padre. Sakura lo notó, pero no comentó nada al respecto.

Kinomoto caminó hasta tomar asiento en uno de los sillones cerca de donde Tomoyo estaba tendida.

-Haced como si yo no estuviera, por favor. –sacó una libreta-.

-Señorita Daidouji. –la miró- ahora entrara en un estado de shock… -le dijo mientras sacaba un objeto de su saco y lo colocaba frente a los ojos de Tomoyo- Voy a hipnotizarla, siga la dirección del medallón por favor… -Tomoyo así lo hizo, vio como se movía de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha mientras escuchaba las palabras de Li, sin darse cuenta poco a poco fue quedándose dormida.- Y ahora va a contarnos… que sucedió hace diez años.

La cabeza de Tomoyo empezó a dar vueltas mientras los recuerdos de diez años atrás comenzaban a revivirse en su mente de nuevo. Recordando cada detalle de lo que sucedió aquel día de verano…

--

 Flash Back 

"_Hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando era pequeña, yo y mi padre nos encontrábamos en el banco de nuestro pequeño pueblo, Tomoeda, esperando tranquilamente nuestro turno mientras hablábamos sobre que haríamos estos días. Mi padre había estado toda la semana haciendo planes para pasarla los tres juntos: mi madre, él y yo. Pero todos estos planes se vinieron abajo ese mismo día, un día que nunca olvidaré… _

_Unos hombres encapuchados entraron armados al banco mientras nos apuntaban con sus pistolas y ordenaban a los dependientes sacar todo el dinero. Poco a poco vimos como los ladrones se acercaban cogiendo a más de una mujer o niño como rehenes._

_Yo tenía seis años, sin embargo, era plenamente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo._

_Vi la determinación grabada en los ojos de mi padre cuando poco a poco fue sacando la pistola que escondía entre su ropa dispuesto a sacrificar su vida. Mi padre era policía de la comisaría central, había dedicado toda su vida a su oficio. Y ese día, interponiéndose entre la trayectoria de la bala la cual iba a toda velocidad dirigida hacia mi, yo aterrorizada, sin poder mover un solo músculo de mi cuerpo, vería como caía muerto ante mí el ser que más había amado en esta vida. El ser al que acababa de arrebatarle la vida, por mi culpa fue que él murió y ahora después de tantos años sigo recriminándomelo, sigo sufriendo en silencio, sigo viendo su cara por las noches manchada de sangre, y esa sonrisa que brotaba de sus labios y que ni en el último segundo de vida abandonó su rostro…"_

 Fin Flash Back 

--

Tomoyo abrió los ojos, sobresaltada. Cuando lo hubo hecho se encontró con unos ojos verdes observarle preocupada. Se tomó la frente con una mano mientras sentía que iba a desmayarse.

-Cálmese… -Sakura la tomó por los hombros y la hizo incorporarse para quedar sentada en el sillón-. Tome un poco de agua…

Tomoyo bebió poco a poco sintiendo que recobraba un poco de fuerza. Vio como Li fruncía el ceño pero no le dio importancia.

-¿Qué… que ha pasado? –preguntó con un hilo de voz-.

-Perdimos el control… Intentamos hipnotizarte pero tu consciente impide recordar lo que pasó hace diez años… Hay algo que lo cubre, no podemos hacer nada. Lo sentimos señorita Daidouji.

-¿No hay… otra manera?.

-Si está plenamente consciente, sí. –explicó- Tendrá que ser usted quien nos lo cuente, no podemos hacerlo de ninguna otra forma…

-Entiendo… -se llevó una mano al pecho-. ¿Puedo… regresar mañana?.

Sakura sonrió- Por supuesto. ¿Le viene bien a las cinco?

-Aquí estaré…

Tomoyo cogió el bolso y salió lo más pronto posible de allí. No entendía lo que había pasado, no sabía que podía haber ido mal. Pero lo peor de todo es que ella si había recordado… el rostro de su padre, muerto… Ella si que había vuelto a sentir el dolor de la pérdida del señor Daidouji, sin poder hacer nada… Lo había recordado y no había servido para nada. Ahora tendría que volverlo a enfrentar. Tenía que hacerlo por su madre, solo así ella conseguiría calmarse un poco. Porque esa tristeza en el rostro de Tomoyo la hacía preocuparse más cada día, envejecer y enfermar… no podía soportar ver a su hija en ese estado, debía ayudarla… por eso le recomendó a Shaoran Li, porque a pesar de su edad era el mejor psicólogo del país…

--

2 meses después…

Tomoyo salió de la ducha con una toalla rodeando su delgado cuerpo. Caminó hacia el mostrador y colocándose frente al espejo empezó a desenredar su cabello, sintió algo de molestia en el cuello cuando lo doblaba de mala manera, esa noche había dormido mal… otra pesadilla. Suspiró y se encaminó hacia la salida dándose cuenta de que llegaba tarde a su cita con Sakura.

Ya salía de su cuarto cuando oyó los llamados de su madre, se dio prisa a llegar a la cocina donde la encontró preparando un pastel, lo cual la sorprendió bastante. Su madre no solía ser de las que pasaba su tiempo haciendo los quehaceres, de eso se encargaban las sirvientas.

-Ah cariño –la señora Daidouji se acercó a ella, depositando un suave beso sobre su frente, apenas rozándola ya que estaba algo ensuciada.- ¿Te gustaría ayudarme?.

-Ah mamá, lo siento… -se disculpó- He quedado en salir con Sakura… iremos a ver una película.

-Es una lastima Tomoyo… -dijo resignada- Pero ves tranquila… Prepararé un pastel… ¿Querrás comerlo esta noche conmigo?.

-Por supuesto, madre. –le sonrió- Que tengas un buen día.

En el jardín se encontró con Makino, el chofer. Lo saludó con la mano.

-Buenos días señorita.

-Buenos días Makino-san.

Makino dejó la manguera con la que estaba limpiando el coche a un lado, acercándose.

-Oh perdone señorita… ¿iba a salir?.

-Si, he quedado con una amiga. Pero no hace falta que me acompañe… -se apresuró a decir viendo como Makino empezó a deprimirse.

-¿Está segura? Porque yo termino en unos momentos… -iba a volver a su trabajo pero Tomoyo lo interrumpió-.

-No, no se moleste. Cogeré un taxi, muchas gracias.

Makino le sonrió, cuando Tomoyo se perdió de vista comenzó con su trabajo de nuevo.

--

"Dije que tomaría un taxi pero…" viendo como cada taxi que pasaba estaba ya ocupado. Suspiró al tiempo que sacaba su celular y empezaba a marcar el número de Sakura "Lo mejor es que coja mi auto…" pensó "Sí… será lo mejor"

Alguien contestó en la otra línea.

-Residencia Kinomoto. ¿Dígame?.

-Oh, ¿Señor Kinomoto? –preguntó Tomoyo no muy segura de haber acertado-.

-¿Daidouji? ¿Eres Daidouji Tomoyo-san?.

-Sí… está Sakura por ahí?.

-Ah, lo siento cariño. Sakura ya se ha ido.

-¿En serio? –suspiró- De acuerdo, muchas gracias. Que tenga un buen día.

-Igualmente. Dale recuerdos a tu madre.

-Sí, muchas gracias. Adiós. –colgó, ahora si debía darse prisa.-

--

Tomoyo cogió el auto plateado lo más rápido posible. Iba a 130 km/h lo cual era bastante para ella que no solía conducir demasiado. No le gustaba ya que no era un hábito que hiciera muy a menudo y además requería un riesgo que Tomoyo no quería tomar. Su vida ya era lo bastante preocupante como para que tuviera un accidente…

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, y mucho menos cuando empezaron a caer las primeras gotas, pero empezó a acelerar la velocidad de una manera un poco drástica. No sabía que era lo que pasaba por su mente, simplemente necesitaba sentir el éxtasis de la velocidad, el fuerte viento que entraba por la ventanilla abierta golpeando su cara… Pasaron los segundos, el sonido de los coches pasar, el viento soplar, la velocidad en sí… y todo traspasando por la ventana abierta, empezó a marearse sintió todos los ruidos en su mente, sin poder controlarlos. Perdió el control de sus facultades haciendo que el coche se moviese en zig zags de un lado de la cuneta a otra. Cuando quiso darse cuenta Tomoyo ya no podía controlar el volante, empezó a sudar rápidamente, el nerviosismo no le dejó pensar con claridad…

La tormenta…

Había empezado a formarse una gran tormenta, el coche de Tomoyo bailaba de un lado a otro hasta que…

 CRASHH 

…su coche empezó a deslizarse con brusquedad debido al pavimento húmedo… Tomoyo se había salido de la carretera… su coche había rodado hasta varios metros fuera de ella hasta que… chocó contra un árbol.

Dentro del coche ya solo podía verse la sangre de la joven que había quedado inconsciente tras golpearse violentamente contra el cristal…

_Continuará…_

NdK: Gracias por leer el fic y… no me matéis! Esto recién comienza, el fic será un TomoyoxEriol. ¡Me encanta esa pareja!. Espero que me apoyéis y que me mandéis algún review.

Hasta pronto,

Keru


	2. Eriol Hiraguizawa

_NdKeru: Hola! Aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo. He estado ocupada y ya tenía ganas de seguirlo Espero que no esté muy aburrido. La verdad cuando ya llevaba diez páginas lo borre todo y lo volví a hacer porque no me convencía… espero q este si os guste. Una cosa a comentar es que el principio del fic se sitúa uno o dos días antes del accidente de Tomoyo. De ahí hasta que por fin Eriol llega a Japón, ok? Por cierto¡¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!._

**La tormenta**

**Capítulo 2**

**Eriol Hiraguizawa**

.Londres.

El chico de ojos azules entró a casa tras haber tenido que cruzar la calle prácticamente a toda velocidad para resguardarse de la lluvia ya que había aparcado el coche un poco más lejos de lo habitual. Suspiró mientras dejaba su chaqueta, totalmente empapada, colgada en el perchero. Parecía verdaderamente agotado. Cuando ya estaba encaminándose a su habitación escuchó pequeños ruidos provenientes de la cocina así que decidió acercarse viendo a su hermana pequeña tomando el desayuno -un tazón de leche con kellogs- sentada junto a su madre quien no paraba de dar órdenes a Marianne, la sirvienta, mientras hacía la lista para su hija mayor, quien pronto se casaría.

-Oh Eriol, cariño… -su madre se percató de su presencia, justo antes de fruncir el ceño levemente mientras alzaba su muñeca para observar la hora: eran las nueve de la mañana.- ¿Has estado fuera toda la noche?.

-He estado trabajando, madre… -respondió el aludido mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento. Cogió una tostada llevándosela a la boca y mordiéndola.- ¿Ha llamado alguien Marianne?.

La mujer dejó de lavar los platos y mientras observaba al chico de veinticinco años respondió: No, señorito. La última persona que llamó preguntando por usted fue la señorita Ellen T. Graiff ayer en la mañana…

-Gracias. –esta vez fue él quien miró el reloj- Voy a tomarme una ducha, tengo que regresar al trabajo cuanto antes…

-De acuerdo, hijo. No te esfuerces demasiado…

Eriol asintió pero cuando ya se marchaba recordó algo importante.

-Oh, madre. Mañana tengo que viajar a Japón para encontrarme con un amigo. Ya hace tiempo que no lo veo y quiero aprovechar que tengo vacaciones estos días.

-¿Mañana? Pero Eriol! –se sorprendió la señora Hiraguizawa. La niña de nueve años levantó su mirada del tazón por primera vez diciendo:

-¡Yo también quiero ir!.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Eriol por el ataque repentino de su hermana menor- Eso es imposible pequeña –intentó persuadirla- Papá ya te llevará en tus vacaciones de verano si quieres…

-¡NOO! –chilló la niña mientras agitaba la cuchara persistentemente de un lado a otro, haciendo que todo el contenido se vertiese.

-¡Mira que haces niña! –le reclamó la señora-

-Cálmate Nakuru, no voy a llevarte.

-Pero Erioooooool!

-Eres una niña malcriada! –le decía su madre mientras intentaba limpiar la cara, ahora sucia, de la niña.

-NOOOOOOOO

Continuaron los berrinches en la casa de los Hiraguizawa hasta que el joven empresario decidió irse ignorando los reclamos de su hermana menor.

--

A la mañana siguiente…

Había cogido el auto para dirigirse al aeropuerto con su chofer. Había aprovechado el viaje para terminar de leer un libro pero cuando llevaba unas horas de viaje acabó por dormirse. Cuando despertó ya habían llegado al aeropuerto de Londres donde cogería un avión privado para viajar hasta Japón. El chofer le ayudó a sacar su equipaje mientras lo colocaba en uno de esos carritos que eran tan usuales en lugares de ese tipo para que la gente que llevase consigo un gran número de maletas le fuese más fácil transportarlos. En ese momento Eriol telefoneaba a su padre, quien también se encontraba en Japón, para ponerle al tanto de su localización. Cuando terminó se dirigió a la sala de embargue y esperó a que fuera hora de coger el avión.

Entonces recordó como se había despedido de su familia.

 **Flash Back **

La señora Hiraguizawa lo observaba con tremenda tristeza reflejada en su rostro mientras su hermanita se aferraba a sus piernas escondiendo su rostro para que Eriol no viese sus lágrimas. Eso le produjo al chico algo de culpa ya que no le gustaba ver a su familia así. Intentó bromear un poco para aligerar al ambiente pero todo lo que dijera estaría fuera de lugar.

-No os pongáis así… Solo me voy por un par de meses… nada más.

Vio como Nakuru levantaba su pequeño rostro, observándolo con los ojos luminosos.

-Yo termino los exámenes en un mes… ¿Podré ir entonces contigo? –sonrió tiernamente-.

-Nakuru… -Eriol suspiró- Tú no terminas la escuela hasta después de varios meses… No puedes faltar solo por acompañarme a mi viaje… además estaré muy ocupado, no voy a tener tiempo para ti…

La niña bajó la mirada, mordiéndose su labio inferior al tiempo que aferraba sus manitas a la falda de su madre.

-¿No quieres que vaya? –preguntó tímidamente. Eriol ya no sabía como explicarle para que entendiese-.

-No es eso pequeña… -se agachó a su altura- Como ya te dije no voy a tener tiempo para atenderte… Yo nunca querría dejarte sola ¿me entiendes?. Te quiero mucho y no quiero que nada malo te pase. Además te llamaré todos los días…

-¿En serio?.

-¡Por supuesto!.

La niña sonrió abiertamente por primera vez mostrándole una bella imagen a su hermano. Éste la abrazó sin saber como responderle mientras sentía las pequeñas manos de su hermana aferrarse a su cuello intentando, un poco torpemente, mantenerlo a su lado.

Cuando se separó de la niña observó a su madre quien no pudo soportar más y se echó a sus brazos, abrazándolo como si fuese la última vez que fuera a verlo.

-Vuelve cuanto antes, eh Eriol… -lo tomó de la mano, sintiendo un mal presentimiento, de alguna forma sabía que el viaje que haría Eriol marcaría su vida para siempre, y no precisamente por la razón por la que iba a viajar-. Al menos me queda el consuelo de que tu padre y el señor Baldo también estan en Japón… Supongo que podrás regresar antes, no? No creo que te tome mucho tiempo visitar a tu amigo… Y ya sabes como se pondrá Nakuru si estás mucho tiempo fuera. ¿Vendrás en unas semanas, no?.

-Lo haré mamá… -dijo sonriendo, sabía que su madre solo se preocupaba.

-Y dentro de unas semanas cuando vuelvas… -lo soltó- ¡Desearás no haber vuelto! –se rió, al igual que la pequeña- ¡Porque te vamos a comer de besos!.

Nakuru continuó riendo mientras imitaba la escena y giraba en círculos a su alrededor. Eriol pensó que, aún cuando su familia era tan extraña y loca, no podía evitar adorarlos.

 **Fin Flash Back **

Horas después ya se encontraba en el avión mirando por la ventanilla como el avión despegaba para luego alzarse en el aire y alejarse del aeropuerto. Después todo lo que vio fue los pequeños puntitos de los edificios y más tarde ya solo las espesas nubes que cubrían la visibilidad que antes había admirado. Suspiró al tiempo que recargaba la cabeza en el respaldo y cerraba sus ojos.

Fue después cuando descubrió que lo último que podría hacer sería dormir. Junto a él se encontraba una mujer de unos tantos años más que él. Además de preguntarle a cada segundo la hora –Dios si lo preguntó!-, hacerle mil preguntas sobre su vida o su familia, sobre su estado civil o sobre sus gustos; además de todo eso…

-Y… ah¿Tienes sueño? –preguntó al ver que Eriol rodaba los ojos irritado por el loro parlanchín que se sentaba a su lado-. ¿Estás mareado? –preguntó acercándosele- Si estás mareado solo tienes que tragar saliva… -tragó saliva- ¿Ves? Asssiiii buajjjjjjj –la mujer no pudo soportarlo más y soltó todo lo que su estómago había estado soportando durante todo el viaje. El chico vio esa asquerosa y viscosa sustancia, desde la boca a su destino: Eriol. La chica había vomitado sobre el oji-azul haciendo que este siguiera el juego, no soportando más el asco que esa situación le había producido.

--

Tras ese horrible accidente se apresuró a tomar un taxi y llegar al hotel, no tenía ánimos de llamar a su amigo para decirle que ya había llegado. Prefería darse una ducha antes que nada, el olor ya empezaba a marearlo un poco.

De camino al hotel el celular sonó. Eriol dudó en responder pero finalmente aceptó la llamada. Al otro lado contestó una voz femenina.

-¿Eriol?

-¿Ellen, eres tú?.

-Hai. –contestó la muchacha-.

-¿Qué deseas?.

-¿Estás en casa?. –La muchacha que preguntaba por él era Ellen Thais Graiff (vaya nombre! xDD), era modelo de pasarela y en los últimos meses había nacido una bonita amistad aunque Eriol sospechaba que la chica intentaba ir más lejos con él aún cuando ya le había advertido que no quería nada con ella. Aún así la pelirroja insistía en proclamar que tenían algún tipo relación amorosa lo cual lo desesperaba bastante. Esa era una de las razones por la cual se había distanciado de la modelo durante un tiempo, quería dejarle claro que entre ellos no había nada más que amistad, por mucho que ella intentase creer lo contrario.

-No, estoy en Japón.

-¿EN JAPÓN? Y hasta ahora me lo dices?

-Lo siento Thais, olvidé comentártelo.

-¿Qué lo olvidaste¿Tanto así piensas en mí?.

-Mira Thais lo siento pero he tenido mucho trabajo, y ya te dije que no tienes porque estar sabiendo para donde voy o dejo de ir. Tu tienes tu vida y yo la mía.

-Pero Eriol! Nosotros somos NOVIOS!

-Thais… creí habértelo dejado claro…

-Lo hiciste, pero yo no puedo cambiar mis sentimientos… -contestó la pelirroja firmemente.

-Yo tampoco puedo cambiar los míos… Mira Thais esto no es una cosa que se hable por teléfono… Hablaremos cuando regrese…

-¿Y eso hasta cuando será? –preguntó molesta pues sabia de los largos viajes del chico-.

-Dentro de dos meses.

-Que! Eres un caso Eriol Hiraguizawa! –le espetó- Soy modelo ¿Sabes? Tengo a muchos hombres a mis pies… ¡Tu vas a caer como todos ellos! –y colgó. Eriol suspiró dejando el móvil de nuevo a un lado.

-Vaya genio ¿no? –comentó el taxista tras un momento de silencio. Eriol no contestó así que el hombre continuó conduciendo. El oji-azul dirigió de nuevo la vista al paisaje.

Eriol no entendía porque todos intentaban emparejarlo con la modelo…

--

A la hora de la comida había recibido la visita de Clow y de Baldo, un amigo de éste, y habían estado hablando durante largo rato hasta que éste último tuvo que marcharse por un imprevisto importante. Clow y su hijo quedaron solos, momento en el que el señor Hiraguizawa aprovechó para preguntar sobre su familia.

-Estan bien, papá. –le dijo suavemente- Nakuru tenía muchas ganas de venir pero le dije que no, creo que finalmente entendió pero estaba algo triste.

-Ya veo. –suspiró- Lamento haber estado ausente tanto tiempo, ya tengo ganas de ver a tu madre…

-Y ella también –sonrió-.

-Bueno hijo –se levantó- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me vaya.

-Claro.

-Yo todavía estaré aquí unos días, ven a visitarme cuando puedas.- Eriol asintió mientras veía a su padre salir-.

Al cabo de dos horas decidió que ya era hora de visitar a su amigo de la infancia. Cuando Eriol era pequeño había vivido en Japón pero cuando Nakuru nació decidieron ir a vivir a Londres. Sin embargo Eriol siempre recordaría a sus compañeros y nunca olvidaría el lugar donde había crecido, un pequeño pueblo llamado Tomoeda –Tomoyo también vivía en Tomoeda pero no se conocían- ni tampoco aquel día de verano en el que Eriol dejó su infancia atrás hasta convertirse en un hombre, de la peor forma posible.

--

Despacho del señor Li, psicología…

-Shaoran! –exclamó la oji-verde. El aludido volteó viendo algo de preocupación en los ojos de la chica.

-Pasa algo, Sakura?.

-No es nada… es solo que… -calló de pronto- Bueno… esta tarde quedé con Tomo-chan y ya hace una hora que tendría que estar aquí…

-¿Crees que algo le haya podido pasar?.

-Oh no! Bueno… no lo se… -bajó la mirada-.

-¿Quieres decir, Sakura, que no habrás quedado en ir tú? –le proclamó con una sonrisa cínica-.

-¿Qué? No! –dijo enojada- No lo creo…

-¿Y si la llamas?

-Tiene el móvil apagado. Creo que voy a ir a su casa… si tienes razón creo que va a matarme!.

La muchacha ya iba a salir cuando Shaoran la tomó del brazo fuertemente.

-¿Shaoran? –preguntó dibujándosele dos manchitas rojas en las mejillas-.

-La próxima vez que nos veamos… -fue soltándola suavemente- …he de decirte algo importante.

-¿Algo… importante? –enrojeció. Pero cuando vio la determinación de Shaoran supo que lo que iba a decirle cambiaría su destino para siempre.

"La próxima vez que te vea…" pensó Shaoran- "Te diré que te quiero, Sakura.."

--

-Muchas gracias –Eriol sonrió cogiendo la bolsa y saliendo del área de servicio en la que había parado para tomarse un descanso. El camino hasta la ciudad era bastante largo así que había comprado provisiones.

Se subió a su coche rojo, el cual había alquilado en los servicios automovilísticos (no tengo ni idea de si se llaman así) del aeropuerto. Había comenzado a llover y las oscuras nubes mostraban que no tardaría en formarse una tormenta. Cuando ya llevaba unos minutos conduciendo sonó el teléfono. Eriol dudaba si cogerlo o no por lo que al ir tan despistado casi no fue consciente de cómo un auto plateado le adelantó, a toda velocidad, por la izquierda. Eriol aminoró la marcha y lo siguió con la mirada, siendo testigo de cómo el auto comenzaba a deslizarse a unos metros de distancia. Eriol se alarmó entendiendo que el conductor ya había perdido el control. Después el auto plateado se salió de la calzada, aún así el coche no perdió velocidad al no encontrar ningún obstáculo hasta que, finalmente, chocó contra un árbol haciendo que, además de que la parte delantera quedara totalmente aboñada, los cristales se rompieran. Eriol supo de inmediato cual había sido la suerte del conductor pero aún así paró de golpe el coche, saliendo atropelladamente. Eriol vio, frustrado, como a diferencia de él, todos pasaban por el lado, sin voltear la mirada, siguiendo al recto y con la cabeza en alto. Eriol cerró los puños y corrió hasta el coche.

Cuando llegó, con el móvil en la mano para llamar a una ambulancia, vio con horror que se trataba de una mujer. Y una muy hermosa.

--

Tomoyo despertó, sentía los parpados pesados y no tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos tan siquiera. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y frunciendo el ceño poco a poco fue escuchando unos susurros que bailaban por su mente. Intentó abrir los ojos de nuevo y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente no estaba despierta en sus cinco sentidos. Se obligó a reaccionar. Solo escuchaba esas voces, cada vez más cerca.

"¿Cómo le diré esto a sus familiares?" susurraba una voz "Pronto me recuperaré y podré irme a casa…" decía otra y otra más "Hoy termino el turno pronto… ¿Tendría que llamarle? Oh Dios! Estaré presentable!" y las voces, que para Tomoyo no significaban nada, iban repitiéndose una y otra vez. Cada voz correspondía a una persona distinta, a unos pensamientos distintos, al igual como las preocupaciones, las motivaciones, la vida en sí. Todas eran personas diferentes.

Y fue cuando por fin recobró totalmente la consciencia. Cuando abrió los ojos, con algo de esfuerzo, vio que se encontraba en una habitación pintada de color blanco, con algunos adornos, flores y demás. A su lado, una bolsa de suero. Y ese inconfundible olor a hospital…

Se encogió sobre sí misma no soportando la idea y se dio cuenta de que solo recordaba vagamente lo que había pasado, ni siquiera era capaz de saber con claridad como había pasado todo, solamente algunas imágenes y la idea clara de que tenía que ir con Sakura.

Sentía las piernas pesadas y se dio cuenta de que no podía moverlas. Sintió pánico. ¿Eso quería decir que…? Intentó buscar con la mirada la figura de alguien, fuese quien fuese, que le dijera que era lo que pasaba. Ella no podía quedarse parapléjica, verdad? Solo era el golpe, tenía las piernas entumecidas pero pronto se recuperaría y podría moverlas con total libertad… verdad?.

De nuevo dirigió la mirada a su alrededor viendo que estaba completamente sola. Entonces… ¿Qué eran esos susurros que había estado oyendo anteriormente?. No estaba volviéndose loca… ¡eso si que no!. Tomoyo cerró los ojos presa de un pánico incomprensible.

Aquello no podía estar pasándole a ella…

**Continuará…**

_NdKeru: Hola! Que tal? La idea de este capítulo era terminarlo una vez Tomoyo y Eriol ya se habían encontrado cara a cara pero en vista de que se estaba haciendo algo largo lo he cortado aquí. Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir capítulos de más de 7 páginas y esto ya fue algo más largo. _

_Esto… ¿se puede responder los reviews?. Yo creo que no pero por hoy lo pasaré por alto y contestaré. En el próximo ya veo lo que haré._

Megumivks: _Gracias por decir esas cosas de mí y que gusto que te agradara tanto el fic! El tuyo fue el primer review que recibí, estaba impresionada de que un escrito mío agradara tanto así que MUCHAS GRACIAS! Espero que continúes leyendo y que me mandes reviews, ok?_

Daidoji-tomoyo:_ Gracias por decir que te gustó mi fic. Creo que mis historias siempre me salen algo melancólicas xD es algo que no puedo remediar, me encanta escribir sobre lo que sienten los personajes en distintas situaciones y creo que por eso me salen tristes. Bueno, espero recibir más comentarios tuyos. Gracias!._

Basileia Daudojiu: _Como ves en este capítulo si que apareció Eriol (es más creo que todo el fic ha sido en honor a él xD). Ya ves que Tomoyo si que ha sobrevivido pero parece que está un poco… No! Vais a matarme, verdad? Tomoyo también parece un poco asustada, pero todo se verá en el próximo capítulo. Y nop, al final Eriol no era el médico, yo no estudio medicina y se poco de ese tema así que hubiera sido algo complicado para mí, entonces pensé que sería buena idea que fuera él quien la encontrara y… ahí está el resultado. -.- Gracias por tu review, cuidate y bye!._

Serena: _Gracias por tu review, creo que al final he podido actualizar más pronto de lo que creía. De hecho he sacado el tiempo de donde he podido. Lo empecé justamente el día anterior a un examen de Historia… se me da fatal esa asignatura… me la pasé pensando como continuar el fic… estudié menos que de costumbre… al día siguiente no me levanté más temprano para repasar… pero parece que me salió bien. Por suerte!. Eso de escribir fics es complicado, siempre te viene la inspiración cuando estas de exámenes y eso molesta bastante porque cuando tengo tiempo es cuando no se como seguirle… Dios! Voy a suicidarme! xD Bueno, gracias por tu review. Hasta pronto!._

Javiera: _Wow gracias por decir que te agrada. Tranquila, yo no voy a dejar a medias mi fic. Yo también he leído un montón de historias que se han quedado a medias…, se lo desesperante que es esperar una actualización y que esta no llegue, de hecho mi fic favorito hace seis meses que no actualiza… lo veo ya como perdido. ¡Espero yo nunca tardar tanto!. Ojalá me envies más reviews, saludos y cuidate. Keru_

_Wow! Gracias por estos maravillosos reviews, me han animado mucho a continuar. Espero recibir más comentarios de ustedes, sin los lectores las autoras como yo no serían nada… arigatou!. _

_Una cosa a comentar son las voces que oye Tomoyo, es algo importante para mi fic y que se verá en el próximo capítulo. Y tranquilos!. Acepto sugerencias, comentarios, reclamaciones, etc… menos cartas bombas y virus todo lo que queráis… xD Hasta la próxima!._

_Keru _


	3. Impresiones

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi sino a Clamp yo solo los tomo prestados. Por supuesto Thais (entre otros) si pertenece a mi autoría.

NdKeru: Leisan! –hola en noruego para quien no lo sepa- Esta vez me he tardado más en actualizar pero es que estoy en los últimos exámenes de la evaluación. Esta semana son las fallas así que me he dado prisa en escribir el capítulo porque no tendré tiempo de continuar ya que voy a estar allí la mayor parte… T.T Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me animáis mucho a seguir.

Ah! Una cosa importante sobre el fic… En el capítulo anterior Sakura iba a buscar a Tomoyo… pues seguimos ahí, más adelante se verá lo mismo bajo otro punto de vista… No sirve de mucho avisar, se entiende igual pero por si acaso!

**La tormenta**

**Capítulo 3**

**Impresiones**

La muchacha de ojos esmeralda se descubrió observando varias veces por el retrovisor. Mientras se alejaba subida a su coche veía la figura de Li, su jefe, su amigo y la persona que, de un momento a otro, había empezado a convertirse en lo más importante para ella.

Vio que el muchacho de cabellos revueltos con un movimiento rápido metía la mano en su saco y sacaba del interior su celular. Estaba ya lo suficientemente lejos pero aún así pudo reconocer esa leve expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Después giró en la primera esquina y ya no lo volvió a ver. Suspirando Sakura tomó de nuevo el control de su auto, dirigiéndose a la casa de su, ahora, mejor amiga.

Era algo sorpresivo ya que en tan solo dos meses ambas chicas se habían convertido en inseparables. Todo empezó un día, después de las sesiones diarias que Tomoyo hacía al despacho de Li para rehabilitación.

 **Flash Back **

Tomoyo parecía abatida, ya hacía unas semanas que asistía diariamente al psicólogo pero no conseguía nada. El hipnotismo ya quedaba descartado, no había servido para nada. Y aún cuando la muchacha de ojos azules sabía que la solución estaba en sus manos no era capaz de enfrentarse a lo que había pasado diez años atrás.

Li y Kinomoto sabían que era doloroso para la muchacha recordar, sabían que había algo en la mente de Tomoyo que intentaba evitar por todos los medios aquel día, por lo que intentaban no agobiarla mucho. Sabían que con el tiempo Daidouji sería capaz de hacerlo por si misma.

Sin embargo el tiempo pasó y por mucho que Li intentara ayudarla no era capaz. Eso lo ofuscaba ya que en su carrera había visto muchos casos difíciles pero que finalmente había conseguido descifrar. Pero Tomoyo Daidouji no parecía querer colaborar, y Li ya no tenía más medios a los que recurrir.

-No te preocupes Daidouji. –le decía Sakura- Estas cosas necesitan su tiempo. No te fuerces demasiado, si lo que necesitas es pensar sobre ello hazlo libremente, cuando te veas capaz de enfrentarlo… Nosotros queremos ayudarte. Solo dinos que es esto que tanto te afecta, Tomoyo. –esto último lo dijo sin darse cuenta sin embargo la oji-azul si se percató-.

-Yo… lo intento… Pero es algo que todavía no hablado con nadie…

Sakura caminó hacia ella, cogiéndola de la mano.

-La señora Daidouji nos ha dicho que… tiene que ver con tu papá… -vio que Tomoyo palidecía- Pero no nos ha contado que fue lo que pasó… Haz un esfuerzo… Intenta enfrentarte a ello poco a poco… Te prometo que después te sentirás mucho mejor…

Tomoyo no dijo nada, sabía que la esmeralda tenía razón. La hora pronto terminó así que Tomoyo cogió su bolso y se dispuso a salir. Pero entonces volteó hacia Kinomoto, quien había empezado a leer unos documentos que Li le acababa de dar, y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa le dijo:

-Gracias por todo, Sakura.

Y desapareció. Kinomoto observó por donde la muchacha se había ido pero ya no había nadie. Sonrió abiertamente y volteó hacia su superior que ya empezaba a mirarle de mala cara por haber salido de la oficina.

-Sabes Shaoran… creo que vas a tener que invitarme a cenar. –declaró con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar un poco al chico. Sakura continuó con su trabajo así que Li no comentó nada al respecto-.

Unos días más tarde…

Tomoyo se levantó ese día un poco más tarde que de costumbre ya que se había quedado la mayor parte de la noche viendo una película romántica y comiendo palomitas junto con su madre. Sonomi se había dormido a la media hora de la película mientras Tomoyo echaba un mar de lágrimas por el triste final de la historia de amor. Luego fue haciendo zapping hasta que encontró un canal donde echaban unos documentales. Vio que su madre salía del salón enrollada con una gran manta y casi sin ver por donde iba, no le tomo importancia y siguió pegada al televisor. A las cuatro de la mañana se había despertado en el sofá y subió a su habitación como pudo. No se despertó hasta ahora.

La oji-azul caminó hasta el baño y se tomó una ducha, una vez ya más despejada decidió ir a dar una vuelta. Más tarde se encontró con Kinomoto en la cafetería que había cerca del psicólogo donde la esmeralda trabajaba y estuvieron hablando durante un tiempo.

-¿Y donde vas ahora, Daidouji? –preguntó Sakura mientras daba un sorbo a su café. Tomoyo se quedó pensativa un momento-.

-No tengo nada planeado… -y se apresuró a decir-. Llámame Tomoyo por favor…

-¿Segura? –preguntó- Tú puedes llamarme Sakura cuando quieras… Es como me llaman todos… -no pudo evitar pensar en Shaoran, él era el único que la llamaba por su apellido cuando estaban frente a alguien más-.

Vio que Tomoyo pedía su cuenta y ella hizo lo mismo. Minutos después ya estaban en la salida. Era Sábado pero aún así Sakura había decidido pasarse por el trabajo ya que apostaba que Shaoran todavía seguía allí. Sin embargo ahora no veía tan mala idea ir a dar una vuelta con la oji-azul.

-¿Te vienes al cine? –Tomoyo pensó que ya había visto suficientes películas por una semana pero aún así asintió.

 **Fin Flash Back **

Sakura llegó a la mansión de los Daidouji ya que, como aquel día hace dos meses, había quedado con Tomoyo para ir al cine. La esmeralda observó el reloj algo incrédula, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Tomoyo y ella habían quedado. Seguramente la oji-azul debía estar enfadada.

Llamó a la puerta y al cabo de unos momentos vio que una de las empleadas le abría. Sakura la reconoció y sonriendo le preguntó por su amiga.

-La señorita no está en casa –se apresuró a decir la mujer- Ha salido hará una hora. Creí haber entendido que había quedado con usted, pero…

Sakura se quedó pensando unos momentos. Hubiera jurado que habían quedado que Tomoyo pasaría por su trabajo para luego ir juntas al cine pero sin embargo Shaoran la habían convencido muy rápidamente de lo contrario y por eso Sakura había ido a buscarla. ¿Sería que se habían cruzado por el camino? La oji-verde lo dudaba.

-¿No te ha dejado ningún mensaje?.

-No, lo siento joven. –Sakura asintió al tiempo que salía de la casa pensativa. Ya atravesaba la verja de la mansión cuando vio que alguien le hacía señas al otro lado del jardín. Caminó hacia él, se trataba del chofer de Tomoyo, Makino.

¿Él sabría aclararle la duda que la asaltaba?

"Si algo le ha pasado a Tomoyo, yo…"

--

Eriol caminó hasta la máquina expendedora tomando una botella de agua y una barrita energética. Se sentía algo mareado. Había visto el cuerpo de la chica a la cual había rescatado rodeado de sangre, había sido una visión horrible y dudaba poder dormir en lo que le restaba de viaje. Había llamado a una ambulancia, impacientándose cuando veía que esta se tardaba más de lo común. Veía que la muchacha había perdido el conocimiento y que si no actuaban rápido y la llevaban a un hospital podría perder la vida de un momento a otro. Y eso lo asustaba.

Se había sacado un peso de encima cuando los médicos le habían dicho que estaba fuera de peligro aunque seguía estando grave. Eriol se preguntaba porque se preocupaba tanto. Había sido una experiencia traumatizante pero aún así no entendía que había sido esa horrible opresión en el pecho cuando había visto el rostro de la joven en aquellas condiciones. Se había sentido… ¿indefenso?.

El sonido del teléfono lo sobresaltó. Buscó en su maleta el móvil hasta que por fin lo encontró, camuflado entre el resto de objetos que había en el interior. Viendo el nombre en la pantalla descubrió de quien se trataba. Respondió la llamada con un tono serio que no caracterizaba con él.

-Eriol, cuanto tiempo –saludó. El oji-azul pudo escuchar murmullos al otro lado. Según pudo entender una voz femenina se despedía de su amigo- Te noto algo serio… ¿Dónde estás?.

-En el hospital.

-¡¿Te ha pasado algo!

-No, a mi no. –aclaró- Es difícil explicar. ¿Qué tal si nos vemos en la tarde?

-Claro. Dame la dirección. –mientras la anotaba lo más rápidamente posible escuchaba lo que Eriol le iba diciendo. De un momento a otro su rostro se oscureció y pudo darse cuenta de algunas cosas. Se apresuró a doblar la esquina para buscar un taxi que lo llevara lo más rápido posible a donde Sakura había ido. Según la descripción que el joven inglés le había dado encajaba perfectamente con la imagen de Tomoyo Daidouji, aún cuando no le había comentado sus sospechas al respecto. Por fin encontró un taxi y se subió a él, después se despidió de Eriol.

-_Adiós, Shaoran._

--

Después de la conversación con Li, Eriol decidió ir a la habitación de la muchacha que había rescatado. Había estado esperando todo este tiempo noticias de los médicos pero éstos ya hacía mucho tiempo que no se comunicaban con él. Lo que más lo preocupaba era poder contactar lo más rápido posible con su familia, que estos supieran que era lo que le había pasado. Pero la chica no traía consigo ningún documento y su coche había sido custodiado y seguramente era lo que estaban investigando ahora, por lo tanto no se sabía nada sobre su procedencia.

Eriol se dirigió a la habitación 32 y asomó la cabeza. Entonces pudo ver que la morena estaba despierta. Cuando por fin se percató de su presencia lo miró con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos y Eriol sintió una gran pena. Se acercó solo lo mínimo, la muchacha todavía lo observaba y pudo ver como poco a poco iba esbozando una tierna sonrisa lo cual lo tranquilizó bastante.

De cerca le pareció mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba, sus ojos eran azules –como los de él- su cabello negro le caía como cascadas a ambos lados y contrarrestaba con su pálida piel. Tenía unas largas pestañas y un rostro fino y delicado pero de rasgos marcados.

De un momento a otro se llevó la mano a la cabeza y pudo ver que la tenía vendada, seguramente se había golpeado contra el volante en el choque y tenía alguna contusión.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó preocupado. Vio que la chica asentía mientras algo de color subía a sus mejillas. Eriol llenó un vaso que había junto a la cama de la oji-azul del agua que acababa de comprar y la ayudó a que la tomase, pensando que era debido a eso. Una vez Tomoyo terminó de beber efectivamente se sintió menos mareada y recuperó, aunque mínimamente, algo de color. Levantó una mano, indicando que ya era suficiente, y recargó la cabeza de nuevo en la almohada. Cuando cerró los ojos descubrió que ya no oía esos extraños murmuros que antes la asaltaban.

-Gracias. –susurró sintiendo sus párpados pesados pero se esforzó por mantenerse despierta-

-Voy a avisar al médico –se apresuró a salir pero entonces la voz de la chica lo detuvo-

-Tu sabes… ¿Qué es lo que tengo?

-Todavía no lo he hablado con los médicos… pero por lo poco que me han dicho ya estás fuera de peligro, ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es descansar –la joven asintió- ¿Cómo te llamas?.

-Daidouji, Tomoyo.

-Yo soy Eriol.

Tomoyo levantó la mirada y pensó que no podía negar que era muy atractivo, pero se dijo que no debía pensar esas cosas y volvió a llenar su mente de las preocupaciones anteriores.

-¿Puedo llamarte Tomoyo?

La oji-azul dudó un momento pero después contestó tranquilamente:- Por supuesto.

-Bien Tomoyo, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que pronto te recuperarás… -abrió la puerta- Vuelvo en unos minutos…

Tomoyo cerró los ojos, cansada. Vaya que había sido extraño, normalmente nadie se dirigía por su nombre solo conocerse, no en Japón. Y Tomoyo hubiera pensado que no era lo adecuado, pero ese chico le inspiraba confianza y no pudo rehusarse. ¿Por qué?

Sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado diez minutos y la puerta volvió a abrirse. Cuando Tomoyo levantó la mirada, creyendo que sería Eriol, descubrió que se trataba del doctor…

…y no pudo evitar decepcionarse.

--

Una chica observaba el fuego con suma fascinación, sus cabellos fácilmente podrían confundirse con el rojo intenso de las llamas que iluminaban toda la estancia. Escuchó su nombre ser susurrado por una voz masculina: "Thais…", y posó su mirada dorada en las sensuales facciones del hombre que yacía a su lado, tumbado sobre la fría madera de aquella cabaña que servía para consumir sus noches de pasión. Thais sonrió mientras descendía sus manos, recorriendo con ellas todo el cuerpo de su acompañante. Bajó la cabeza y fue depositando suaves besos sobre el pecho desnudo del moreno hasta que éstos se convirtieron en mordiscos. Vio que el chico se turbaba y no pudo más que sonreír más coquetamente.

Aquel solo era uno de sus tantos amantes con los que compartía sus noches solitarias. Aquel no era distinto a ninguno de los demás. Aquel no se compararía nunca con Eriol Hiraguizawa. Porque Thais todavía mantenía la ferviente esperanza de que el chico algún día cayese a sus pies. Y fuese como fuese lo conseguiría.

Esa noche tuvo sexo con ese hombre, imaginando que se trataba del chico de ojos azules, buscando en cada sonrisa que fuese él. Sin embargo cuando terminaron Thais se dio cuenta de que solo era una ilusión y su decepción vino seguida de una rabia que no pudo contener. Se levantó rápidamente, separando su cuerpo del de ese hombre, y cogiendo la manta que los cubría a los dos. Ante esto el chico se despertó viendo a la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

-Vete. –le dijo simplemente-

-¿Cómo? –replicó el moreno-

-Dije que te fueras.

El chico no entendía que había pasado con la joven y ardiente mujer con la que había pasado la noche pero no replicó nada más, se vistió rápido y tomó sus cosas. Se sentía, en cierto modo, como un juguete usado. Envió una última mirada a la modelo pero esta seguía estática, cruzada de brazos y observándole con una mirada severa.

Cuando Thais lo vio salir cruzó la cabaña rápidamente y cerró la puerta con fuerza, después caminó hacia la ventana y miró la silueta del chico alejarse.

-Adiós, Touya…

_**Continuará…**_

NdKeru: Hola! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado y que continuéis enviando vuestras opiniones. No tengo mucho que decir solo que intentaré no tardarme tanto como esta vez… Muchas gracias a **Megumivks**, **daidoji-tomoyo**, **Basileia Daudojiu**, **akirachinty**, **Undine**, **Serena**, **2Miru**, **angel amatista** y **sonylee**. GRACIAS A TODAS!

Espero que continuéis enviándome tantos reviews, nunca creí que una historia mía gustara tanto, gracias!.

Por curiosidad, ¿Sabéis que son las fallas? Es impresionante, algún día tenéis que pasaros por aquí, seguro que no os arrepentís! ¿Alguien acepta? Yo me ofrezco a hacer de guía… xD

En el próximo capítulo se descubrirán algunas cosas más -.- Bueno, yo ya me despido.

Hasta pronto,

Keru


	4. Pensamientos

**NdKeru: Hola! K tal? Aquí está el cuarto capítulo, espero que os guste…**

**Ah! Pero antes que nada quería aclarar una cosa…**

**Importante: Mucha gente me ha preguntado quien es Thais… o.oU Si repasáis el capítulo 2, Eriol recibe una llamada (de una mujer que dice ser su novia… pero que NO lo és)… esa es Thais. Volved a leer esa parte si no os acordáis porque es importante. Está más o menos por la mitad si mal no recuerdo… Espero haberos sido de ayuda! Bye, y hasta la próxima!**

**La tormenta**

**Capítulo 4**

**Pensamientos**

Sakura contenía la respiración aguardando a la respuesta del chofer de Tomoyo, Makino. El hombre la miraba con semblante serio y la esmeralda no pudo evitar pensar que algo malo le había sucedido a su amiga. Makino vio la preocupación de Sakura así que se apresuró a corregir sus pensamientos.

-Tranquilícese muchacha –le pidió- Yo solo quería avisarla de que la señorita Tomoyo ha salido hace unas horas, me pidió que la llevara pero… creo que finalmente cogió un taxi. Iba para su casa, joven…

-¿A mi casa? ¿Está seguro? –preguntó-

-Claro que lo estoy, ella así me lo hizo saber.

-En ese caso… -rebuscó entre su bolsillo- …creo que ya es hora de que me vaya… ¿le dijo algo más?.

-Pues que yo recuerde no… -se cogió por el mentón- Pero ya hace mucho rato que se ha ido… Creo que no la va a encontrar.

-Sí, tienes razón… -no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa- En ese caso creo que me voy a casa… -entonces recordó algo- ¿Sabe si Tomoyo cogió el celular?.

-Sí, su madre siempre le pide que se lo lleve… por si le pasa algo. –sentenció-

-Muchas gracias. –se despidió, pero cuando ya llevaba un par de pasos separada de Makino escuchó la melodía del móvil. Se dio prisa a contestar ya que sabía que se trataba de Shaoran, había puesto una canción diferente al resto para saber que era él. A Shaoran siempre le decía que era por si la necesitaba en el trabajo pero la verdad era que debía darse fuerza para contestar cada vez, con solo pensar que el castaño estaría al otro lado de la línea la ponía nerviosa.

-¿Sakura?.

-Sí, soy yo. –en el fondo la esmeralda aplaudía que la hubiese llamado por su nombre. Raras veces lo hacía y eso solo era una señal de que estaba solo y de que hablaba en confianza.

-¿Ha sucedido algo? Nos acabamos de ver…

-No te alarmes pero… es sobre Daidouji.

-¿Sobre Tomoyo? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo? –claramente Shaoran no podía pedirle que no se preocupase, Tomoyo era la única a la que consideraba verdaderamente su amiga. Lo compartían todo y en esos últimos días se habían convertido en inseparables.

-Mejor lo hablamos en persona. ¿Dónde estás?. –Shaoran no pudo evitar gruñir un poco al pensar que el taxista había perdido de vista a la esmeralda. Tenía la clara idea de que había ido a la casa de la oji-azul pero Sakura había tomado esa vez un camino diferente y por eso lo había confundido. Pero ahora la chica solo le confirmaba lo que había sospechado.- No te muevas de ahí. Estoy en media hora.

-De acuerdo. Hasta ahora, Shaoran.

Sakura oyó los pitidos que anunciaban que la llamada había sido cortada. La esmeralda no pudo evitar sentirse insultada al ver que Shaoran ni siquiera se había despedido debidamente con ella. Le había colgado!. Guardó el móvil con mal humor pero luego una idea cruzó en su mente:

Shaoran solo era así cuando algo lo preocupaba, y ese algo tenía que ver con Tomoyo.

Horror.

Sakura se pidió confianza, no tenía porque pensar algo así solo porque Li hizo eso, era infantil… ¿verdad?.

Cogió rápidamente el teléfono de nuevo pero cuando marcó los números y aguardó unos momentos se dio cuenta de que el castaño no pensaba contestar su llamada. Se mordió el labio inferior y caminó de nuevo hasta el chofer. Solo tenía que tener un poco de calma…

-------------------

-Tomoyo. –la oji-azul levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Eriol frente a ella con dos tazas en la mano y apoyando su espalda en el umbral de la puerta. Tomoyo asintió y el peli-negro entró en la habitación, dejando lo que traía sobre la mesa y acercándose a la silla que reposaba en un lado de la cama de Daidouji. Se sentó y le preguntó como se encontraba.

-La verdad… me encuentro algo cansada.

-Sí, el médico ha sugerido que duermas unas horas más…

-Pero no puedo hacerlo… -estiró la mano y cogió una libreta que había pedido minutos antes a la enfermera. Empezó a escribir algo en ella- Éste es el número de mi casa…

Eriol observó el papel y asintió.

-Descuida, yo les explicaré la situación.

-Hiraguizawa… lo siento. Te estoy causando tantos problemas…

-Para nada. –sonrió para darle ánimos- Si quieres… les llamo ahora. –dijo ante un momento de silencio. Sin embargo notó la mano de Tomoyo que le estiraba tímidamente de la ropa.

-Quédate un poco más… -pidió. Eriol la observó, tendida sobre la cama, con sus ojos azules brillando con intensidad, la boca semiabierta y ese leve rubor en las mejillas y no pudo evitar ponerse un tanto nervioso.

-S-sí… -se sentó de nuevo. Se quedó un segundo más contemplándola. Veía que Tomoyo de nuevo volvía a cogerse la cabeza, como exhaustada, y una mueca aparecía en su rostro. Pero no le dio más importancia y siguió en sus pensamientos. No había pasado ni unos segundos pero para él parecía mucho más, seguía con su mirada fija sobre ella y de un momento a otro, casi inconscientemente, pensó en lo hermosa que se veía.

-¿Q-que dijiste? –preguntó Tomoyo totalmente colorada-.

-¿Uhmm? –recordando- Dije que iré después… Aunque… creo que es mejor que vaya… tu familia debe de estar preocupada…

Tomoyo agachó la cabeza, aún un poco roja y asintió. Sin embargo Eriol no se movió hasta momentos después, y Tomoyo se sorprendió cuando vio su intención: Eriol había posado una mano sobre su frente-

-Umm no tienes fiebre… -tomando de nuevo el papel- Ahora vuelvo…

-S-Sí… -en el momento en que Tomoyo vio a Hiraguizawa salir se dio un tiempo para pensar con claridad las palabras del chico. Realmente lo había dicho o… lo había imaginado? Ya podía empezar a creerse cualquier cosa después de todo lo que le había pasado. Y además, extrañamente, siempre le sucedía lo mismo tras sentir un gran dolor en la cabeza… Tenía eso algo que ver?

Tomoyo ya comenzaba a creer que algo no iba bien, pero se convenció con que, debía ser la presión.

---------------------

Media hora después, tal y como había dicho, Shaoran llegó a la mansión de los Daidouji encontrando allí a una alterada Sakura. Le había confiado sus sospechas, lo cual se arrepintió al momento de ver la reacción de la esmeralda. Ahora Sakura dormía en la parte trasera del auto, con la chaqueta de Shaoran cubriendo su delgado cuerpo. Li le había tenido que dar unas pastillas ya que parecía no tranquilizarse, el remedio había tardado en dar efecto, más que nada porque estaba muy alterada y porque Sakura se caracterizaba por tener un gran control de sí misma. Pero acabó por rendirse.

Shaoran observó el reloj. Ya era algo más tarde de las cinco, de todos modos ya había adelantado un largo trayecto y ahora solo le quedaban unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar al hospital.

----------------------

Eriol sostenía el teléfono público del hospital entre sus manos. La verdad le era difícil darse valor para marcar siquiera los números. ¿Qué diría a la madre de Tomoyo? Entonces se dio cuenta de su situación. No sabía nada de la vida de la oji-azul, tampoco sabía nada sobre su familia, y Tomoyo tampoco había dicho a quien había de dirigirse… Suspiró y contó hasta tres, luego marcó los números. El teléfono pitó una vez, dos veces, tres… Hasta que Eriol colgó. Observó de nuevo el papel que Tomoyo le había dado, un número, solo eso.

Miró la hora y vio que eran pasadas las cinco y media. Decidió que iría a la cafetería y luego volvería a probar suerte, tal vez entonces si le contestarían la llamada.

Sin embargo cuando iba a coger el ascensor y miró por la ventana que daba al exterior vio a Shaoran Li aparcando su coche en uno de los sitios libres del aparcamiento del hospital. Cuando volvió a mirar al recto vio que el ascensor ya se cerraba así que como pudo pasó antes de que la puertezuela se cerrase. Entonces notó como la máquina comenzaba a bajar, poco a poco.

-------------------

Shaoran salió del auto para luego abrir la puerta que conectaba la parte trasera de éste mismo. Allí se hallaba adormecida Sakura, entonces fue cuando se percató de que sostenía algo entre las manos. Se acercó para observarlo de más cerca y vio que se trataba de un colgante de forma ovalada que pendía de su cuello y que Shaoran le había regalado tiempo atrás. Ahora descubría que Sakura no se lo había quitado desde entonces y que lo llevaba escondido debajo de su ropa. Intentó despertarla pero se dio cuenta de que no iba a hacerlo con tanta facilidad así que empezó a zarandearla, sin embargo casi sin darse cuenta su mente empezó a divagar, recordando aquella noche que le había hecho aquel presente… Pero antes de aquel día ocurrieron muchas cosas, cosas que Shaoran Li nunca supo.

**Flash Back**

_8 años atrás…_

_Sakura miró por la ventana de su habitación tristemente. Sus ojos verdes denotaban tristeza y unas cuantas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. Secó estas mismas con el dorso de su mano. Escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y se levantó casi de un salto mientras corría al aseo que conectaba con su habitación y decía:_

_-Ya voy!_

_Cuando estuvo dentro se cerró y se contempló en el espejo. Realmente estaba pálida y tenía los ojos rojos, su pelo estaba bastante desordenado y se habían formado unas casi indetectables ojeras bajo sus ojos debido a la noche que había pasado en vela. Se dio prisa en salir y llegar a la entrada de su habitación donde se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo se encontró al otro lado a su hermano Touya._

_-Ya era hora de que abrieras monstruo!_

_Sakura frunció el ceño molesta por ese mote pero luego suspiró y volvió a su estado anterior. Touya al ver que no le contestaba nada la miró intrigado y allí pudo darse cuenta de cómo estaba su hermana._

_-Has estado llorando? –la cogió del mentón, obligándola a que lo mirase._

_-Claro que no! –se zafó pero ya no podía ocultarlo más, no cuando unas cuantas lágrimas más ya habían empezado a salir de sus ojos- No es nada… déjame tranquila!_

_-Sakura… -la vio marcharse corriendo y la siguió pero cuando llegó a la planta baja ella ya había desaparecido por la puerta que conducía a la calle. Suspiró resignado y entonces se percató de la presencia de su padre, quien también había observado sorprendido la salida de la esmeralda._

_-¿Qué ha pasado Touya?_

_-No lo se… no lo se…_

_Fujitaka miró a su hijo diciendo:- Últimamente ha estado muy alegre y salía a menudo con sus amigos, siempre la veía sonriente… Sin embargo anoche volvió a casa mucho más ofuscada de lo habitual… de hecho nunca la había visto tan triste… Pero cuando le pregunté me respondió con una sonrisa, así que no volví a preguntar… De hecho no pensé que fuese tan grave para que todavía siguiese así._

_Touya miró, ahora enojado, por donde su hermana había salido._

_-Pues yo ya tengo una clara sospecha de que la tiene así… -refunfuñó- Y estoy seguro de que tiene un nombre… Nokoru Imonoyama._

Aclaración: Nokoru Imonoyama es uno de los personajes de Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan del mismo grupo de autoras –las Clamp- que Card Captor Sakura.

_-----------------_

_La joven chica de 17 años se dirigió lentamente hacia la parada de autobuses. Allí cogería el transporte para dirigirse a su instituto, no tenía ánimos para ir pero era mejor que regresar a casa y tener que contestar las preguntas de su hermano y de su padre. Gruñó cuando vio que había olvidado la cartera en casa y se dijo que a esas alturas no volvería a por ella. Por muy mal que le supiese tendría que entrar por la puerta trasera para que el conductor no la viese subir… ¡Y que mal le sabía eso! Pero tampoco tenía elección, el instituto quedaba demasiado lejos como para ir andando._

_Cuando el autobús llegó hizo lo acordado y se coló entre la multitud de gente, quedando desapercibida. Podía notar las miradas sobre ella, aún cuando no fuesen por lo que ella creía. Por su cabeza pasaba la frase: "Esto está mal" repetidas veces pero al final del trayecto salió del autobús sin hacer nada por solucionarlo, aún cuando la culpa todavía no lograba sacársela._

_Vio a Rika hablando con Terada y un poco más allá vio a Chiharu, Yamasaki y Naoko. Pero el mundo cayó a sus pies cuando, al lado de la joven de anteojos, pudo distinguir al chico de cabellos dorados y ojos claros. ¡Precisamente por eso no quería ir!. Se dio la vuelta para no tener que encararlo pero cuando todavía no había dado sus pasos oyó gritar su nombre._

_-Sakura! –la llamó Chiharu enérgicamente, dejando de discutir por fin con Yamasaki. Kinomoto fue volteando con el temor reflejado en sus ojos pero cuando finalmente miró hacia la dirección de sus amigas vio que Nokoru ya no estaba y su corazón pudo volver a latir de nuevo._

_Simplemente era la primera vez que le habían roto el corazón._

_-Que bueno que estás aquí! –exclamó Rika cuando la vio llegar- Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti… como ayer te fuiste de esa forma._

_-Sí, Sakura. Que sucedió?_

_La esmeralda miró a sus amigas con tristeza al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Sin embargo ella sí recordaba perfectamente que era lo que había pasado. Y el dolor que había sentido entonces se multiplicó al recordarlo._

Mini Flash Back ((Dentro del Flash Back anterior))

La fiesta recién comenzaba todo su apogeo. Sakura y Nokoru, su novio, se encontraban en la pista bailando la canción que el DJ pinchaba en esos momentos. Sakura estaba muy animada, le agradaba estar con el peli-dorado y disfrutaba de la fiesta tanto como sus piernas le podían permitir. Cuando terminó la canción se disculpó con su novio y se fue a descansar a una de las zonas que estaban más alejadas de la pista de baile y donde estaba el mini-bar para encargar las bebidas. Sakura se dirigió allí pero solamente se sentó en uno de los taburetes quitándose de inmediato los zapatos de altos tacones. Le dolían un poco los pies.

Entonces vio a la camarera acercarse. Era una chica de más o menos su edad (lo cual le sorprendió ya que los menores no podían trabajar, y menos en clubs nocturnos) de cabellos azabache y ojos como la sangre.

-Que deseas? –preguntó con una sonrisa-

-Pues… -apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos mientras miraba las botellas que colgaban del estante que se encontraba tras la muchacha- Pues... algo no muy fuerte.

La oji-carmín le sirvió la bebida y observó con una ligera risa como Sakura tosía un par de veces tras su primer sorbo.

-ESTO es no muy fuerte?

-Jiji Qué te parece? Te sirvo algo más?.

-Déjalo, con lo que esto valdrá más me vale terminármelo... –vio a la otra reír ante lo dicho-

-Mi nombre es Meiling Li

-Eres de China? –la vio asentir- Yo soy Sakura.

-Gusto en conocerte Sakura. Yo voy a estar por aquí toda la noche, cuando quieras algo solo pídemelo. –y desapareció entre la multitud en busca de su compañera para que la sustituyera e ir a divertirse un rato antes de que su turno volviese a empezar. Sakura dio otro pequeño sorbo pero se arrepintió al ver que no terminaba de acostumbrarse. Al final dejó el vaso a un lado y buscó a Nokoru con la mirada. Al principio no lo encontró pero luego lo vio algo más lejos que la última vez. Pero su sonrisa se borró cuando lo vio acompañado de otra chica.

-"Cálmate Sakura. Solo es una amiga… O es que ahora te va a dar un ataque de celos?" "Yo… confío en él".

Sin embargo no le sacó la mirada de encima en todo momento.

Pero al cabo de un rato vio a Chiharu, Rika y Naoko acercársele y ya no pudo observarlo más.

-Ey Sakura, que haces aquí tan sola?

-Sí, y Nokoru? –la interrumpió Chiharu-

-Ehhh Estoy un poco cansada… -se disculpó Sakura con una media sonrisa-

-Si quieres te esperamos hasta que estés mejor…

-No, no… Da igual, yo más tarde os busco.

-Ok! Estaremos por aquí! –dijeron las tres antes de irse-.

Sakura volvió a mirar en la dirección anterior pero lo que vio esta vez no le gustó para nada. Allí estaba Nokoru con la chica de antes… y no precisamente bailando. Apretó los puños con fuerza y corrió hasta ellos. El peli-dorado pareció percatarse al último minuto de su presencia y se separó de ella, intentando disimular.

-Sakura! No es lo que parece…

Sakura lo miró con la rabia contenida. Había sorprendido a su novio besándose con otra… y ahora él intentaba disculparse?.

-Yo… creo que he bebido más de la cuenta… Sakura, perdona…

-Eres un cerdo! –le gritó antes de salir corriendo. No lo había golpeado, no lo había obligado a una explicación… simplemente porque no quería escucharlo.

En la salida vio a la chica de antes, Meiling, que hablaba con alguien más. Era un chico de largos y revueltos cabellos castaños atados en una coleta y ojos café. Sakura pasó corriendo por su lado, sin decir nada. En esos momentos si que hubiera sido capaz de beberse aquel licor… y la botella completa incluso! Pero debía tranquilizarse… debía… pensar todo detenidamente.

Sin embargo algo tenía claro y era que, Nokoru Imonoyama, ya no volvería a saber nunca más de ella…

Fin Mini Flash Back

((Retomamos el Flashback principal))

_Las clases habían terminado. Sakura parecía realmente abatida. Observó los bancos donde ella y sus amigas solían ir en la hora del patio, los cuales ahora estaban vacíos, y se sentó pesadamente en uno de ellos, descansando así su adolorido cuerpo. Y vaya que lo poco que había bebido le había surgido efecto! Ahora, después de 7 horas de clases, se daba realmente cuenta._

_-Papá y Touya deben estar preocupados… -posó una mano sobre su frente y notó que estaba algo caliente. Soltó un gran bufido y escondió la cara entre sus manos. Al cabo de unos momentos sintió que unas manos se posaban sobre sus hombros. Levantó la mirada, al principio un poco temerosa de que pudiera ser él, pero se tranquilizó cuando vio que se trataba de la muchacha de la noche anterior, Meiling Li._

_-Hola Sakura! –la saludó alegremente, pero entonces se dio cuenta de la cara larga que la esmeralda traía y se sentó a su lado, con una mirada comprensiva- ¿Tienes algo?_

_Sakura sabía que no debía abusar de la buena fe de la joven, apenas se habían conocido y no estaba bien que fuera contándole sus penas. Seguro tenía muchas más cosas de las cuales preocuparse. _

_-No, nada…_

_-Pues… no te creo._

_-Que? –vio la mirada intensa de Meiling y supo que no cesaría hasta que se lo contase- Mi novio me ha puesto los cuernos._

_-Dicho de esa forma parece muy frío… _

_-No hay otra forma de decirlo, solamente es la verdad. –le dijo con voz que aparentaba ser firme pero claramente estaba teñida de dolor-_

_-No tienes porque ocultarte así, si escondes a los otros tu pesar éste solo se incrementará hasta que no puedas soportarlo más… Así que llora! Enfurécete! Lo que sea pero haz algo!_

_Sakura bajó la mirada._

_-Ya estoy harta de hacer todas esas cosas… Estoy cansada de llorar, estoy cansada de buscar una explicación, al igual que estoy cansada de seguir creyendo en él. –hizo una pausa- Es muy simple: Nokoru me ha engañado con otra. No tengo porque buscar ninguna razón para que actuara de esa forma… También estoy cansada de pensar que fue culpa mía… Porque no lo fue, verdad? –se mordió el labio inferior-_

_-Continúa…_

_-Por eso… creo que sería mejor no volver a confiar en nadie más… Si no vuelvo a enamorarme evitaré que me vuelvan a hacer daño…_

_-Error._

_Vio que Sakura levantaba una ceja. Meiling la tomó de las manos._

_-No porque él te haya hecho daño todos han de ser igual… No debes dejar de confiar en la gente. El amor duele… pero cuando sientes que esa persona te abraza… o te dice que te quiere… ya no importa nada más. Es ese sentimiento el que debes atesorar._

_-Pero…_

_-Mira Sakura, has de seguir adelante._

_-Lo intento._

_-Has de intentarlo con más fuerza. No puedes pretender entenderlo todo en una noche… sufrirás Sakura, y mucho… Pero cuando te reestablezcas verás que hiciste lo correcto, habrás salido adelante y podrás mirar atrás con una sonrisa. Si huyes… continuarás haciéndolo el resto de tu vida._

_-Creo que… tienes razón. _

_-Por supuesto! –sonrió- _

_Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que la esmeralda preguntó:_

_-Y que hay de ti? Tienes novio?_

_-Lo siento Sakura… me gustan los hombres._

_-Que? Eyyy déjate de bromas! –vio que Meiling se cogía el estómago de tanto reír y no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la única forma de salir adelante era compartir ese tipo de momentos con los amigos y con su familia._

_-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer al terminar el instituto, Sakura? –le preguntó con más seriedad-_

_-Iré a la facultad de Psicología._

_-En serio? Como mi primo!_

_-Y tu Meiling? _

_-Preferiría no hablar de ese tema… -dijo con algo de tristeza-_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Aunque quisiera estudiar en la práctica no me serviría de mucho… -suspiró- Te lo cuento Sakura porque tu de alguna forma has confiado en mí al contarme tus problemas… Mucho antes de que yo naciera… se acordó que yo debería casarme con el primogénito de una de las familias más influyentes de Japón… Es por eso que estoy viviendo aquí Sakura, y mi primo se ofreció a acompañarme. Aún cuando estudiara por lo único que me conocerían sería como su señora y, por supuesto, no podría trabajar._

_Sakura no sabía que decir, ahora sentía que sus problemas no eran tan grandes a comparación con los suyos y se sintió estúpida._

_-Y… ¿Quién es ese señor?_

_Meiling la miró y dijo con una sonrisa irónica: "Su nombre es… Yue Tsukishiro"._

**Continuará…**

NdKeru: Hola! Creo que el capítulo me ha salido un tanto extraño… Disculpad que haya habido tanto flash back… creo que era necesario. Y ah! Odio hacer sufrir tanto a Sakura y me odió más al escribirlo pero tenía que ser así… Espero que os haya gustado la mini-escenita de Tomoyo y Eriol, y el final… mejor no comento nada.

Ahora paso a responder reviews, de ahora en adelante si queréis que os conteste poned vuestros mails (si no estáis registrados) y os responderé allí. Thanks!

**Basileia Daudojiu**: Que lindo review… T-T muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que continúes leyendo esta humilde historia mía. Muchas gracias, de verdad, leer tu review me dio ánimos para continuar… n.n Eres de Sevilla? O.o Yo si soy valenciana. Ahhh tienes razón Thais es una tiparraca de cuidado, a mi tampoco me cae, y eso que la he inventado yo xDD En este capítulo hay más escenas de SS (uf no, esa abreviación me recuerda al _Schutzstaffel_ alemán xD –no me hagas caso-). En el próximo capítulo seguramente haga como se conocieron Saku y Shao, aunque también tengo otras cosas en mente. Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo chap. Saludos y abrazos!

**Daidoji tomoyo:** Me alegra de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este te haya gustado por igual. Todavía me pregunto porque todos me salen tan tristes… xD Nos vemos, cuídate!

**RubyMoon.Li:** Hola! No importa que no hayas dejado review antes pero si espero que continúes leyéndome. Gracias por tu comentario, hasta pronto!

**Serena**: Buenas! Sobre lo de Touya ya se verá más adelante y lo de Thais… espero haberlo aclarado en las notas del principio del fic. No te preocupes el fic irá evolucionando e iré explicando muchas más cosas. Bueno, ya me despido. Bye!

**Angel amatista:** Grax por tu review! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Sobre Thais ò.ó la verdad si que es una tipa bien… (insertar insultos) xD cuidate ne, b7s

**Shami**: Gracias por tu comentario y espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que me mandes más reviews. Saludos!

Bueno, antes de despedirme añadir que tengo en mente escribir otro fic de la pareja EriolxTomoyo pero todavía no se cuando será eso. Alguien querrá leerlo? n.n

Bn, yo ya me despido que mañana tengo una prueba y todavía no he estudiado NADA (sí, siempre estoy de exámenes yo, no me dejan respirar TT.TT).

Hasta pronto!

Keru


	5. Percepción

**La tormenta**

**Capítulo 5**

**Percepción**

_Shaoran salió del auto para luego abrir la puerta que conectaba la parte trasera de éste mismo. Allí se hallaba adormecida Sakura, entonces fue cuando se percató de que sostenía algo entre las manos. Se acercó para observarlo de más cerca y vio que se trataba de un colgante de forma ovalada que pendía de su cuello y que Shaoran le había regalado tiempo atrás. Ahora descubría que Sakura no se lo había quitado desde entonces y que lo llevaba escondido debajo de su ropa. Intentó despertarla pero se dio cuenta de que no iba a hacerlo con tanta facilidad así que empezó a zarandearla._

Sin embargo estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la cercanía de ambos cuerpos.

Por su parte Sakura empezaba a recobrar el sentido aunque aún se sentía un poco cansada. No abrió los ojos sino que se removió un poco para buscar una posición mejor, pero fue entonces cuando notó un peso sobre el suyo que le impedía la movilidad y el olor a perfume inundó todos sus sentidos. Algo asustada, y sin percatarse aún de la situación, levantó con rapidez sus manos interponiéndolas entre su cuerpo y el pecho de la persona que estaba sobre ella.

Entonces abrió los ojos.

-Kyaaaa! –gritó sintiendo que casi se desmayaba cuando vio que se trataba de Shaoran Li haciendo que el chino dejara sus pensamientos de lado y volteara para mirarla, justo en el momento en que Sakura, casi inconscientemente, alzó de golpe la cabeza para incorporarse, haciendo así que sus labios se encontraran en el choque.

-O.O

Ambos se sorprendieron, sus ojos chocaron los unos con los otros y Sakura temió no poder apartar su mirada de la de él. Podía ver como los colores se le subían a la cabeza pero se sorprendió aún más cuando vio a Shaoran en la misma situación.

-O/O

Sin embargo el momento se interrumpió por la llegada de cierto chico inglés que al ver a su amigo en unas condiciones tan… íntimas no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa cómplice.

Shaoran por fin reaccionó y se separó rápidamente de la esmeralda. Jamás se había sentido tan fuera de control y hubiera jurado que de no ser por la interrupción de su amigo hubiera terminado por hacer algo que no debía…

Espera! Desde cuando Eriol estaba allí?. o.Ô

-Por mi no os preocupéis… -el oji-azul levantó las manos y fue retrocediendo ante la mirada del castaño. Pronto desapareció de escena.

-O-oye Sh-Shaoran… -el castaño volteó la mirada hacia ella para ver que al incorporarse había recargado todo su peso sobre ella- .

-S-Sakura! –se levantó por completo pero lo hizo tan bruscamente que olvidó por completo donde se encontraban y chocó contra el techo del coche, golpeándose la cabeza- Auchhhh!

-Shaoran! –lo rescató totalmente sonrojada. Shaoran esbozó una pequeña sonrisa: jamás había hecho tanto el ridículo… pero a ella no parecía importarle y eso lo tranquilizó. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro derecho mientras que en el otro recargaba su cabeza. Sakura se quedó estática, sin saber que hacer. Pero poco después colocó a su vez una mano en la espalda de Li, formando así un pequeño abrazo.

-n.n

-----------------------

Tomoyo se hallaba en esos momentos recostada sobre la cama, recordando lo que había sucedido hacía unos momentos con Eriol Hiraguizawa. No podía habérselo imaginado… pero… realmente el inglés había dicho esas palabras? Se sentía confusa.

 **Flash Back **

**(la escena del capítulo 4 bajo la perspectiva de Tommy :D)**

A lo largo del día Eriol había ido a verla varias veces, siempre se mostraba preocupado por ella y la ayudaba con el más mínimo detalle. Tomoyo nunca se había sentido tan bien con una persona aún cuando hacía muy poco tiempo que lo conocía –horas-. Le parecía alguien muy especial.

Oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y al levantar la mirada vio a Eriol frente a ella con dos tazas en las manos y apoyando su espalda en el umbral de la puerta.

Tomoyo hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Eriol se acercó a ella, no sin antes dejar lo que llevaba sobre la mesa que había a un lado de su cama. Después se sentó frente a ella. En todo momento Tomoyo no le había quitado la vista de encima.

"Que haces?" pensó Tomoyo sintiéndose avergonzada-.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-La verdad… me encuentro algo cansada.

Siguieron hablando hasta que Tomoyo le tendió un papel donde estaba escrito el teléfono de su casa. Agradeció a Eriol cuando éste le dijo que los llamaría cuanto antes.

Sin embargo en el momento en el que se iba sintió el impulso de detenerlo, y así lo hizo. Tiró tímidamente de la camisa de Eriol y éste al sentir su contacto volteó a verla. Todavía no sabía como había podido pedirle que se quedara.

-S-sí… -le respondió él sentándose de nuevo.

En esos momentos Tomoyo empezó a sentir de nuevo molestias. Se cogió con fuerza la cabeza, sentía que ésta de un momento a otro explotaría, como mil agujas punchando en su interior. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor. Empezó a sentir murmullos de nuevo, empezaba a marearse. Pero de pronto las voces se hicieron más claras, los susurros se hicieron palabras y lo que dijo a continuación Eriol la dejó boquiabierta.

-Que hermosa se ve…

Tomoyo sintió de pronto su cara arder. Había escuchado bien? Pero… QUE!

-¿Q-que dijiste? –preguntó dubitativa, claramente debía ser una equivocación… Se lo había imaginado? Pero… porque debería imaginarse ella algo como eso!

-Uhmm? –vio que Eriol hacía un gesto gracioso, como saliendo de una conversación interior. La miró algo extrañado- Dije que iré después… Aunque… creo que es mejor que vaya… tu familia debe de estar preocupada…

Tomoyo agachó la cabeza, aún un poco roja y asintió. De verdad si que lo había imaginado! Pero… como!. Eriol no se movió hasta momentos después, y Tomoyo se sorprendió cuando sintió la mano del chico sobre su frente.

-Umm no tienes fiebre… -cogió el papel que le había dado anteriormente- Ahora vuelvo…

-S-Sí… -respondió Tomoyo sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Vio a Eriol salir y empezó a pensar que realmente empezaba a sentirse mal. Pero, extrañamente, siempre empezaba a oír cosas extrañas como consecuencia de un gran dolor de cabeza… Pero… eso no podía tener nada que ver, no?.

Tomoyo apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos.

Sin embargo no sabía que, aquello que había escuchado, solo eran los murmullos del pensamiento del chico de ojos azules…

 **Fin Flash Back **

--------------------

Se escucharon los pasos precipitados de alguien al correr. De pronto los ruidos cesaron tras ser abierta una de las habitaciones del hospital de la ciudad. Unos ojos esmeraldas eran los causantes de esto.

Sakura entró rápidamente encontrando a su amiga recostada en la cama, con unos cuantos mechones cubriéndole la cara y profundamente dormida. Exhaló un suspiro y se acercó a su cama, posando distraídamente una mano sobre el hombro de Tomoyo para ver si realmente estaba dormida o solo descansaba. La primera opción fue la acertada.

Volteó a ver a Shaoran que esperaba en la entrada tras haber cubierto a Tomoyo con la manta que descansaba a un lado de la habitación.

-Mejor la dejamos descansar… -una vez cerró la puerta se apoyó contra la pared y apoyó una mano sobre su cabeza, había estado tan preocupada que ahora se sentía algo mareada. Shaoran abandonó su lugar anterior para apoyarse en la pared y deslizarse hasta el suelo, donde se sentó. Sakura imitó su acción.

-Habrá que esperar hasta que se despierte… -miró suspicazmente a la esmeralda quien volteó la mirada-

-Ahí viene tu amigo… -dijo cuando vio a Eriol llegar con una sonrisa divertida en los labios al ver a ambos juntos-

-Shaoran Li –le tendió la mano y luego se dieron un fuerte abrazo- Tiempo sin verte… -dijo el inglés.

-Sí… -Sakura vio como el castaño la miraba de reojo y, a su ver, entendió que estaba de más. Eriol prosiguió a presentarse a la muchacha antes de que pudiera hacer nada-

-Mucho gusto señorita… -besó su mano formando dos leves halos rosas en las mejillas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Li-

-Bueno Eriol –dijo con un tono de voz que denotaba algo de molestia aunque luego volvió a la normalidad de siempre, reprochándose internamente- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?

-En principio serían unos meses pero prometí regresar en dos o tres semanas…

-A alguna chica? –preguntó en modo de broma-

-Sí.

Shaoran pareció quedarse un poco descolocado ante la rápida respuesta de su amigo pero ya comenzaba a recordar que siendo Eriol Hiraguizawa no debía sorprenderse. Tan pronto podía interceder con una respuesta insospechada, la gente se sorprendería si llegasen a conocerlo de verdad.

-A mi madre y mi hermana –aclaró con una gran sonrisa al ver el efecto causado en Li. Sakura comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, todavía pensaba en el hecho de estar fuera de lugar y eso la incomodaba.

-Tomoyo está durmiendo… -notificó la esmeralda al inglés- Voy a hacerle compañía mientras vosotros… habláis, seguro tenéis muchas cosas que contaros.

-En unos momentos estoy contigo Kinomoto…

Y ya volvía a hacerlo… Shaoran a veces era tan formal que la llegaba a sacar de quicio. Algo molesta volvió a entrar, intentando controlarse por no dar un portazo. Se sentía tan mal… cuando parecía que todo iba bien entre ellos Shaoran tenía que estropearlo todo… Se avergonzaba de ella? De que fuesen amigos?.

-Eso me pasa por enamorarme de alguien como él… -dijo en un susurro mientras se cogía de la mano de Tomoyo- Tu… que harías Tomo-chan?

-Yo… lucharía.

-TOMOYO! –chilló sorprendida de que su amiga estuviese despierta- Me has escuchado?

Tomoyo asintió sonriendo. Sakura enrojeció al instante y moviendo graciosamente las manos de un lado al otro declaró:- Era todo una broma!

-Ya. –dijo irónicamente-

-Que si Tomoyo! –insistió-

-Tranquila, que yo te creo… -sonriendo-

-No lo dices en serio…

-…

-Y… ¿Cómo estás? –cambió de tema-

-Ya lo ves…

-Por lo visto fenomenal… -haciendo un puchero-

-Bien, de todas formas siento haberte preocupado Sakura…Que tal te van las cosas con Li?

-Más o menos… Pero de eso ya hemos hablado… Pretendes volver a deprimirme?

-Algo así, pero no te enojes, es muy aburrido estar aquí sin hacer nada… -bromeó-

-Ah! Pero tu ya tienes a ese chico tan guapo cuidándote!

-Chico guapo? -.-U E-Eriol? –sonrojada-

-Obvio. Parece que ha estado muy preocupado por ti…

-Y tu que sabes? –Sakura tendía a afirmar las cosas cuando creía algo-

-Me lo ha dicho Shaoran…

-Mentira!

-Me lo dijo antes de venir aquí! Dijo que parecía muy preocupado cuando lo llamó por teléfono!

Sakura continuó riéndose. Tomoyo se limitó a observar por la ventana cuando vio que esa conversación no iba a ningún lugar. Al menos ahora parecía más contenta… Tomoyo se preguntaba que era lo que había pasado entre Sakura y Shaoran al igual que donde se encontraba este último…

------------------

Finalmente pudieron localizar a Sonomi y le explicaron lo sucedido.

Era ya de noche, Sakura se había dormido en la sala de espera (Sonomi estaba en la habitación de Tomoyo) y Shaoran la había llevado a su casa antes de que despertase ya que sabía que de otro modo no aceptaría irse.

Al día siguiente los médicos proseguirían a hacerle pruebas a Tomoyo aunque aseguraban que todo había quedado en un susto. Tenía alguna contusión pero nada grave, ningún órgano había sido dañado y todo parecía bajo control. Aunque Sonomi insistía que la revisasen más a fondo.

-Es increíble –había dicho el médico cuando había ido a verla en la tarde- Aún cuando no tuviera nada lo más normal es que después de este incidente Tomoyo sintiese algo… No te duele nada? –Tomoyo negaba con la cabeza cada vez, ni ella misma podía creérselo. Como había dicho el doctor era algo fuera de lo normal.

Tomoyo había dicho una vez "Solo tengo mucho sueño y a veces me duele la cabeza…" Pero no había comentado nada sobre los susurros que llegaba a escuchar. Ni ella misma entendía eso.

De todas formas estaba segura de que todo estaba relacionado. Las voces, la rápida recuperación…

Pero en realidad estos dos conceptos se podían resumir en uno solo:

Percepción extrasensorial.

**Continuará…**

_NdKeru: No tengo tiempo así que solo quiero agradecer a **daidoji-tomoyo, Basileia Daidojiu** (te llegó el mail?), **Hikari, Angel amatista** (no me salió la dirección que me dejaste u.u) y **Camile Tomoyo D. Flowright. **Y si, yo debí tomarme algo cuando escribí esa conversación… xDD_

_Bueno, ya me despido._

_Saludos,_

_Keru_

_Pd: He tenido algunos problemas con la página así que disculpad si no lo he colgado bien o si de pronto se corta la pagina o algo. Espero que no hayan problemas. Bye!_


	6. Regalo

_**NdKeru:** Hola! Aquí estoy actualizando, espero que me hayáis extrañado, jeje. Primero aclarar que el párrafo en cursiva un poco más abajo no es mío, quiero agradecer a la persona que me lo envió para poder hacer de esta historia algo mejor, muchos besos y abrazos._

_Keru_

**La tormenta**

**Capítulo 6**

**Regalo**

**Por: KeRu-ChAn-kistunne**

**-kubota**(barra baja)**ayumi**(arroba)**yahoo.es-**

**3 días después… **

_Martes, 16 de Mayo._

Los primeros rayos de luz se filtraron por el ventanal de la habitación despertando así a una adormecida muchacha de cabellos azabache. Sus ojos azules fueron abriéndose encontrándose a plena luz del día. Sacó débilmente la mano bajo todo el montón de mantas que la cubrían y prosiguió a hacerse un poco de aire con ella. Su cara no podía tener más color. Con algo de esfuerzo pues estaban bien amarradas fue bajando una a una las mantas que la cubrían. Ya iba por la segunda cuando vio a su madre a su lado con una gran sonrisa. Sonomi estaba medio agachada supuestamente oliendo algo que Tomoyo no alcanzaba a ver. Con fuerza arrebató otra manta más pudiendo así incorporarse y soltar un fuerte bufido.

-Mamá! –exclamó cuando se vio con suficiente aire para hablar-

-Ay cariño! Mira lo que te han traído! –Tomoyo pospuso su reclamo sobre taparla con diez mantas en la noche para observar lo que su madre sostenía alegremente a la altura de su pecho. Eran unas preciosas flores de diferentes colores, y oían fenomenal.

Tomoyo no sabía que decir.

-Son para ti, tonta!

-Para mí! –preguntó sorprendida la oji-azul cogiéndolas entre sus manos. Entonces divisó una tarjeta de color rojo entre el compuesto de flores que formaban el regalo para Tomoyo. La cogió con algo de nerviosismo pero se quedó observándola fijamente sin mover un solo músculo.

-Pero mira haber que dice cariño! –Sonomi no hacía más que darle prisas impacientando así a una sorprendida Tomoyo.

-"De quien será?" se preguntó Tomoyo internamente- "Tal vez… sean de Sakura y Li… Sí, definitivamente es lo más probable…".

Fue abriendo la tarjeta con suma delicadeza, una vez abierta sus ojos posándose en la perfecta caligrafía con la que estaba escrita. No pudo más que ponerse de nuevo nerviosa cuando vio a su madre andar de un lado a otro esperando a que Tomoyo hablase. Tomoyo lo leyó con avidez, sus ojos deteniéndose en el tramo final.

-Que dice? Que dice!

Tomoyo se aclaró la garganta antes de decir.

"_Para una bella flor,_

_Que la magia sea tu mejor traje,_

_tu sonrisa el mejor regalo,_

_tus ojos el mejor destino_

_y tu felicidad mi mejor deseo._

_Espero que pronto te recuperes"._

-Eso dice? Nada más! –se abalanzó contra ella pero Tomoyo pudo evitar la mano de Sonomi antes de que ésta le arrebatase la tarjeta. La mujer vio como las mejillas de su hija se teñían de un fuerte color rojo. Recuperó la compostura y dijo:- Voy a preguntar si tienen algo donde ponerlas!

Y salió rápidamente de la habitación dejando a Tomoyo mirando extrañada por donde su madre había salido. Entonces reaccionó.

-Mamá! Las flores!

Prácticamente se había salido de la cama así que volvió a sentarse en ella ésta vez, a diferencia de la anterior, observando la tarjeta que todavía sostenía entre las manos. Aún el fuerte rubor no desaparecía de su rostro.

En la parte inferior, escrito con un tono negrita que lo diferenciaba del resto ponía:

**Te estima,**

**Eriol Hiraguizawa.**

--------------------------

**Londres, **

_Al mediodía…_

En la parte trasera del colegio privado femenino se hallaban escondidas cinco chicas de nueve años. Se miraron unas a otras para después sonreír maliciosamente y abrir una vieja puerta que anteriormente se usaba como cuarto de limpieza y que al construirse una sala más espaciosa para esa misma tarea dejó de usarse.

Dentro de esta habitación se encontraban escondidos tres niños de igual edad. El primero de cabellos chocolates y ojos del mismo color, el segundo moreno y de ojos verdes y el tercero pelirrojo y de ojos violeta.

Dos de las cinco chicas que formaban parte de esta incursión dieron un paso al frente, al ver que los tres chicos no se animaban a salir. Mientras tanto una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos café lo observaba desde atrás con una sonrisa juguetona. Si la madre superiora se enterase de que habían entrado niños al colegio pondría el grito en el cielo.

-Nakuru –la sacó de su ensoñación una de las otras niñas, de cabellos claros, casi rubios, y ojos miel.- Ya nos vamos.

-Hai! –Nakuru Hiraguizawa los alcanzó para después ser interrogada por los chicos- ¿Y porqué habéis tardado tanto? –le preguntó el primero de nombre Abram que era quien se había adelantado algunos pasos a sus amigos y ahora caminaba de espaldas esperando la contestación de la niña. A la derecha de Nakuru se encontraba Aarón, el niño de ojos verdes se mantenía indiferente a lo sucedido y caminaba con las dos manos sobre la nuca. A su izquierda estaba el chico de ojos violetas de nombre Johnny, este simplemente veía a Nakuru con una sonrisa.

Nakuru al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella explicó:

-Sor Angélica nos ha dificultado un poco el paso… -encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a su amiga añadió:- Ariadna la tuvo que distraer… -ahí todos miraron a la morena y pasaron a interrogarla sobre su gran hazaña contra la señora de trasero con forma de abejón (xD). Ariadna que tendía a exagerar las cosas les contó su gran aventura, al final, según ella, hasta tuvo que luchar contra villanos que querían tomar la escuela…

Mientras tanto la niña de cabellos rubios que momentos antes había estado hablando con Nakuru se volvió a acercar al ver que ya había perdido toda la atención anterior.

-¿Cómo van las cosas en tu casa? –le preguntó la oji-miel.

-Mi mamá y yo estamos la mayor parte del tiempo solas… Y cuando ella se va quedo a cargo de Marianne (la sirvienta), con todo casi nunca me dejan salir. Y extraño a Eriol! –haciendo un puchero-

Su amiga sonrió ante lo hecho por la castaña, pero luego recordó el tema que había estado pensando en decirle y que siempre olvidaba.

-¿De que te vas a disfrazar para el teatro escolar?

-El teatro! –exclamó- Te lo he de mostrar cuando vengas a mi casa…

La niña de cabellos rubios y ojos miel asintió. Yul'ka era de origen ruso y conocía a Nakuru desde que ambas ingresaron a la escuela.

Finalmente llegaron al parque. Una vez allí Abram sacó de su mochila una pelota y empezó a botarla con su mano derecha. Cuando todos estuvieron por fin formando un círculo fueron pasándosela. Primero Abram se la pasó a Ariadna, después ésta se la pasó a Aarón, después a Yul'ka, a Johnny, a Yelena, a Alma y finalmente cuando Nakuru por fin ya veía la pelota llegar victoriosa hasta sus brazos… pasó de largo.

-Eh Nakuru, pero no la dejes ir! –la castaña pasó por todos los colores antes de salir corriendo a buscar la pelota, la cual fue a parar a una fuente, salpicando así a todos los niños que estaban allí jugando.

"Ups" pensó Nakuru antes de salvar su pelota con una forzada sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ey! Ten más cuidado niña! –el grandullón ya iba a empujarla pero otro chico que estaba allí también sentado logró pararlo.

-Ey! Ey! Cálmate! –dijo el muchacho de cabellos grises y calmada mirada café haciendo que el otro se alejara todavía algo molesto- Estas bien?

-Hai!

Dándole unos cuentos golpecitos en la cabeza le preguntó-¿Cuántos tienes¿Siete¿Ocho?

-Nueve! –exclamó Nakuru indignada, tal vez si que era un poco bajita… pero él no lo era tanto!.

-Vale, vale… Yo doce.

-No me importa –declaró aparentemente molesta- Pero… Yo soy Nakuru.

El chico rió antes de decir:- Yo soy Yukito.

Más tarde Nakuru presentó a su nuevo amigo con una sonrisa lo cual hizo que ciertos par de ojos violetas mirara esta situación con cierto desagrado.

----------------------------

**Japón…**

Eran las tres de la tarde, Eriol miró con aburrimiento su plato el cual consistía en pequeñas cantidades de arroz, sopa, verduras, encurtido y carne. Dudaba que pudiera terminárselo ni en dos horas y ya había comenzado a perder el apetito después de tres días de intensa comida. En un principio hacía el esfuerzo por comer lo que el señor Baldo le preparaba, el amigo de su padre era demasiado cortés con él y no pudo rehusar la invitación. Pero ahora ni eso le daba fuerzas para terminarse el plato. Daba gracias que ese día también estaba Clow, su padre, acompañándolos en la comida lo cual lo hizo sentir menos violento cuando dejó de comer.

-Que pasa hijo? No comes?

Aunque él tampoco ayudaba mucho…

-No te gusta? Quieres que te prepare algo más? –intercedió Baldo amablemente-

-No, no… Es solo que no tengo hambre…

-Si ya dicen que en temas del amor uno pierde el apetito… -ahí Eriol si que se atragantó con el agua que acababa de llevarse a la boca-

-Que? –preguntó atónico-

-Que no es eso? –puso una cara incrédula- Al ver ayer en la noche ese ramo de flores en tu habitación pensé que sería para regalárselas a tu novia…

-…

-Pero ya veo que no… Bueno, sigamos con la comida…

Durante el resto de la velada no volvió a tocarse el tema lo cual era demasiado sospechoso y daba qué pensar, pero Eriol no pensaba preguntar nada al respecto de la actitud de ambos hombres y ellos no pensaban explicarse si no eran preguntados.

En resumen Eriol se marchó de la casa del señor Baldo algo ausente.

Su idea original había sido establecerse en un hotel pero con su llegada y todos los problemas que se habían ocasionado su padre le convenció de que no era rentable quedarse allí cuando estaría la mayor parte del día –y a veces hasta de la noche- fuera del hotel.

Cuando llegó al hospital se sorprendió de que la enfermera que cuidaba a Tomoyo le informara que ni Shaoran, ni Sakura Kinomoto ni la señora Daidouji se encontraban allí. Supuestamente y ante la duda de Eriol habían ido a preparar la llegada de Tomoyo quien saldría del hospital en unos días más. Lo cual lo hizo desconfiar más, no hacía apenas cuatro días que Tomoyo había ingresado… y había sufrido nada más y nada menos que un accidente de coche… como iba a estar bien!

Pero cuando entró a la habitación vio que Tomoyo parecía estar de todo menos mal. La oji-azul se encontraba sentada en su cama, con un mando entre las manos el cual conectaba con el televisor que reposaba en una de las mesas al frente de su cama.

Tomoyo estaba… jugando… con una consola? O.ô

Vaya si parecía estar bien…

-Vaya Eriol! –le saludó alegremente mientras veía como éste se había quedado estático viendo como jugaba con el videojuego que le habían traído. "Está pensando que cómo estoy jugando tan tranquilamente en un momento como éste…" se rió.

Y efectivamente Eriol no daba crédito. Juraba que si hubiera sido él quien hubiera sufrido el accidente ahora estaría tendido en la cama y sin la más mínima fuerza siquiera para pestañear… Bueno, quizás no tanto pero tampoco estaría alegre como una lechuza.

Había estado visitándola todos los días sin embargo hoy parecía mucho mejor que los otros…

Pero Tomoyo más bien estaba contenta por algo que cierto chico de ojos azules le había regalado y que parecía no recordar.

-Gracias Eriol por las flores… -dijo algo sonrosada haciendo que ante ese comentario Eriol se pusiera rojo al recordar las palabras del señor Baldo.

-No… no es nada.

Eriol estaba hecho un lío. Y si ahora pensaba que ella le gustaba? Si lo que dijo el señor Baldo era cierto debía de pensarlo… Pero es que no podía habérselas enviado como AMIGO!

Bueno, tampoco era como decir que Tomoyo le desagradase…

Más bien era lo contrario.

Y era eso lo que lo asustaba, que al habérselas comprado estuviera pensando inconscientemente en eso… (en esa clase de relación…)

Mientras tanto Tomoyo pensaba "¿Por qué no puede pensar un poco más BAJO!" Totalmente sonrojada y a punto de llorar a mares si Eriol no dejaba de pensar esas cosas, no eran cosas que las chicas debiesen oír, y menos cuando es a una misma a la que van dirigidas.

-o/o

Tomoyo había aprendido a controlar el don que había nacido a consecuencia de su accidente. A decir verdad era la única secuela que le había dejado. Ahora, y para su propia incredulidad, podía leer la mente de las personas…

-¿Quieres jugar? –preguntó Tomoyo sacándolo expresamente de sus pensamientos. La nueva conversación hizo al chico sentirse un poco más a gusto.

-No soy muy bueno…

-Yo te enseño. –le sonrió y Eriol tuvo que luchar otra vez consigo mismo para no perderse en esa sonrisa. Pero ahora Tomoyo estaba demasiado absorta en su explicación como para notarlo y además necesitaba mirar a la persona en concreto a los ojos para saber en que estaba pensando.

-Ya lo entiendo, no hace falta que seas tan explícita… -pensando que no era como si estuviese explicándose a un niño de cinco años.

-Vale… -cogió el otro mando y lo conectó a la consola, luego se lo pasó a Eriol-

-Preparado?

Eriol sonrió altivamente.

-Preparado para hacerte perder

-Je! Eso no te lo crees ni tu!

Estuvieron jugando toda la tarde. Iban muy parejamente, tal vez de un momento a otro Tomoyo se desconcertaba, el pequeño recuerdo grabado en su mente sobre las palabras que el chico sentado a su lado le había escrito… y le hacía perder un punto haciendo que este se anotara a favor del chico de ojos azules. Por su parte Tomoyo dejaba tirar de vez en cuando alguna indirecta sencilla (aroma, me agrada el olor de pétalos, etc…) haciendo que Eriol lo relacionara con las flores y de nuevo se pusiera nervioso.

Punto para Tomoyo.

No era como si lo hiciera a propósito… pero es que él la incitaba.

Finalmente pospusieron la partida, quedando en empate.

Pasaron la tarde entre risas y bromas, durante los cuatro días que habían pasado juntos supieron ganarse la confianza del otro y además a cada uno le agradaba la compañía del otro así que el día anterior como hoy pasaron la tarde juntos hasta que Sonomi llegó insistiendo en que descansara.

Cuando cayó la noche y Eriol ya se dirigía de nuevo a su casa decidió que ya no le importaba lo que el señor Baldo o Clow dijesen, quien sabe, tal vez empezasen a tener razón…

**Continuará…**

_NdKeru: Bwajajajaja... ja….. ja….ja….. jem jem… Estarán pensando en matarme por dejarlo aquí… Pues ya lo saben! Si quieren que continúe, que haga los capis más largos o que no lo deje siempre en la mejor parte… enviadme reviews! Bwajajajaja xDD_

_Aclarar que… Nakuru y Yukito **solo** son amigos… ¬¬_

_Y… que os quiero mucho, sobretodo si me mandáis vuestras opiniones xD Espero continuar pronto pero todo depende de mi estado de animo… Y aviso que suelo ser bastante insegura y me deprimo con todo así que intentad hacerme feliz! xDD_

_Bueno, antes de que esto pase a estupideces mayores me despido._

_Saludos,_

_Keru _

_Pd: Gracias a **Basileia Daudojiu**, **Shami** y **Yana** por sus reviews. Espero que sigáis apoyándome. Au revoir!_


	7. Celebración

_**NdKeru**: Waw! Ya voy por el capítulo 7:D No puedo creerlo… Sip; muchas gracias a todos los que han ido enviando review a lo largo de la historia, la verdad queda todavía muchos capis más así que espero que sigáis apoyándome aunque a veces me ponga cansina (seguro que sí, jej.) Pero mejor pasemos al fic, ok? Ahí va, espero que os guste: _

**La tormenta**

**Capítulo 7**

**Celebración**

**Por: KeRu-ChAn-kistunne**

**kubota**(barra baja)**ayumi**(arroba)**yahoo.es**

_Martes, 16 de Mayo._

Era ya muy tarde. Sonomi, Sakura y Shaoran habían pasado la tarde haciendo los preparativos para cuando Tomoyo saliera del hospital. Habían adornado la casa, habían pintado pancartas que luego colgarían y habían comenzado a hacer la lista de los ingredientes para la fiesta de bienvenida con la intención de que la cocinera fuese comprándolos antes de la fecha límite que era en tres días más. Todo estaba previsto para el Viernes.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer Sonomi se disculpó con ambos ya que tenía que ir a ver a Tomoyo e insistirle en que descansara ya que de otro modo, conociendo a su hija, no lo haría.

-Y es que pasa más horas despierta que dormida! –había dicho Sonomi antes de salir- ¿Dónde se habrá visto eso? Oye chicos, os dejo la casa, no me tardaré mucho.

Sakura y Shaoran siguieron preparando algunas cosas y recortando algunos adornos pero ellos no conocían tan bien la disposición de la casa como Sonomi así que sin ella era poco lo que podían hacer…

-Creo que se me han agotado las ideas… -dijo la esmeralda abatida- Que podemos hacer ahora? –mirando a todos lados donde los adornos estaban todos esparcidos por el lugar sin ningún miramiento-

-Seguro que si lo ordenamos volveremos a desastrarlo.

-Sí. Mejor lo dejamos así… -dijo no muy convencida, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para hacer nada-

Pasaron los minutos y Sonomi no aparecía. Sakura y Shaoran estaban convencidos de que la señora Daidouji no iba a regresar hasta que, dos horas más tarde, la vieron entrar por la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sakura estaba con los ojos medio cerrados y veía ya casi borroso por el cansancio cuando la animada señora se apareció.

-Que ha sucedido Daidouji-san? –preguntó Li viendo como Sakura empezaba a removerse a su lado, despertándose-

-Ah! No sabéis como me alegra…! –solamente dijo esto y desapareció escaleras arriba murmurando para sí cosas como "Ahora ya se de quienes eran!" y "Esas flores oían fenomenal" y cosas sin sentido que Sakura y Shaoran no se esforzaron por escuchar.

-Tengo sueño… -susurró Sakura intentando despejarse, pero el fuerte tono rojo que cubría todo su rostro la delataba, siempre era lo mismo cuando se despertaba, lo cual le hacía mucha gracia a Shaoran.- "Que cruel, se está burlando de mi…"

-Vamos –le dijo tomándola de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella así lo hizo y después ambos se encaminaron a la salida y para sorpresa de Sakura todavía permanecían con las manos juntas.

"No se habrá dado cuenta?" se preguntó, pero después de que Shaoran separase sus manos para abrir la puerta ya no volvió a agarrarla sino que escondió la mano en su bolsillo. Sakura no pudo evitar decepcionarse un poco pero apartó estas ideas negando fuertemente con la cabeza, sin darse cuenta de que Shaoran la estaba observando.

-Sakura… te encuentras bien? –preguntó el castaño, quien no se había percatado, como ella, de la situación que había provocado inconscientemente.

-S-Si…

-Seguro? Creo que has trabajado mucho… -la cogió por el brazo para ayudarla a caminar- Y mañana tenemos que ir al trabajo… No sabes como se puso el señor McClarel por cancelarle la cita…

-Yo puedo caminar, Shaoran… -avergonzada-

-No lo dudo… Pero déjame ayudarte. –Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas-.

-u/u

-Y… para que día has pospuesto su cita?

-Para el Jueves. Intenta descansar esta noche, Sakura, mañana y pasado mañana tenemos que trabajar todo lo que no hemos trabajado hoy… y no olvides que el Viernes es la fiesta de Tomoyo… -se cogió la cabeza- No se que voy a hacer con tan poco tiempo… La gente no consiente que se le aplacen las citas, he estado toda la tarde recibiendo llamadas… Al final, he tenido que apagar el celular… -enseñándoselo-.

-Eso quiere decir que mañana empezamos más pronto…

-Y que terminaremos más tarde. Por eso te digo que descanses, cuando mañana termine el día estarás harta de escuchar problemas. Te lo digo por experiencia, en estos casos terminas queriendo matar a alguien…

-Bien, es nuestro trabajo… Además, me alivio pensando en el Viernes…

-Si eso fuera suficiente… créeme, yo lo haría.

Tras decir esto Shaoran se adelantó a la muchacha caminando hasta el auto y abriendo la puerta del copiloto. Sakura agradecida le sonrió antes de sentarse en el lugar. Luego el castaño dio media vuelta y entró también en el lugar del conductor. Después colocó la llave, encendió el acondicionador y enchufó la radio. De camino a la casa de la esmeralda no hablaron demasiado, Shaoran pese a saberse de memoria cada curva y cada tramo del camino se concentró en él, contestando brevemente algunas preguntas que Sakura dejaba caer. Cuando por fin llegaron a su barrio Li buscó un lugar donde aparcar pero ya estaba todo lleno.

-Gracias por acompañarme –le sonrió- bájame aquí si quieres, no está tan lejos…

Shaoran se quedó pensativo un momento pero antes de poder contestar Sakura añadió: Aunque si quieres subir… te prepararía algo. Esta mañana he hecho unas galletas… aunque no se si todavía estarán buenas…

-Está bien… Pero solo un momento… no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo.

-Para nada! Además, creo que ya he dormido lo suficiente allí… aunque quisiera no podría descansar.

-Ya lo he visto… -le contestó con algo de burla. Sakura no replicó lo cual le sorprendió un poco.

-Ah! Tu todavía no has visto a Kero, no?

-Kero?

-Tiene solo dos meses… es una monada! Es un gatito… Y aunque parezca mentira es de color amarillo chillón… te lo puedes creer? Me dio mucha risa cuando lo vi… Es tan pequeño que dan ganas de abrazarlo… Pero es mejor que lo veas. Sube! –le dijo mientras señalaba las escaleras- El ascensor está sin servicio… Pero solo son dos pisos, ya sabes.

La esmeralda siguió contándole como era su nueva mascota hasta que por fin llegaron al departamento. En el mismo instante en que Sakura abrió la puerta salió Kero a su encuentro saltando sobre las piernas de ésta.

-Míralo! –dijo tomándolo en brazos- A que es lindo?

Shaoran asintió levantando la mano para acariciarlo, pero en cuanto lo hizo recibió un arañazo del animal seguido de un fuerte maullido.

-Kero! –le reprochó Sakura dejándolo de nuevo en el suelo- Perdona, nunca hace eso… -lo hizo pasar-

-No importa… -dijo, pero seguía mirando su mano en la que comenzaba a distinguirse un arañazo que abarcaba de un extremo al otro.

-Mira nada más! –se escandalizó en cuanto lo vio- Voy a por agua oxigenada y por una venda!

El castaño pensó que no era para tanto pero sabía que no ganaría nada con decírselo ya que Sakura no cambiaría de parecer. La vio regresar al poco tiempo con lo dicho y se sentó a un lado del sofá mientras intentaba curar su mano. Sakura estaba desconcertada ya que Kero nunca hacía eso.

-No lo entiendo… -dijo más para si misma que para que Shaoran la escuchara- Ah! Es como si tuviera a Touya aquí…! Claro, no es para menos, si ha sido él quien me regaló a Kero…!

Shaoran se quedó pensativo intentando recordar quien era Touya pero no lo lograba, porque Sakura nunca le habría hablado de él? Quería, necesitaba, preguntárselo. Pero no sabía si la esmeralda había comentado aquello con intención de que Shaoran la escuchara y de entablar una conversación o estaba hablando para sí misma. Así que finalmente se decantó por la primera opción, que era la que más le convenía.

-Touya? –preguntó con una mezcla de sorpresa en la voz, como si aquello hubiera sido resultado de la espontaneidad. (xD)

-Ah Shaoran… -dijo un poco apenada. Eso solo quería decir una cosa: Que era algo que no quería que nadie escuchara y que… ese Touya podría ser ALGO MÁS que un simple conocido… Y no le agradó para nada esa opción. Pero… por que iba a importarle?

"_La próxima vez que nos veamos… _-le había dicho días atrás, cuando todavía no se habían enterado del infortunio de Tomoyo-_ he de decirte algo importante"._

Su cara enrojeció al instante al recordar aquel momento. Ese día estaba decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos, los cuales ahora intentaba esconder por todos los medios, y la verdad era que había perdido toda la confianza que antes pudiera tener. Cuando estaba con Sakura era cuando se sentía con más confianza, le agradaba su compañía, pero cuando alguien más interrumpía ese momento no podía evitar sentirse un poco incómodo ya que estaba seguro que cualquiera podría interpretar sus sentimientos, salvo Sakura ya que ella era de lo más despistada y nunca llegaría a pensar en eso. Por ese motivo la trataba con algo de frialdad en esas situaciones. Si alguna vez Sakura llegase a entender sus sentimientos quería que fuese por boca de él mismo y no por lo que terceras personas pudieran decirle. Pero la verdad es que se ponía nervioso cada vez que tenía que aparentar cordialidad con ella y también lo apenaba cuando ella parecía molestarse porque lo hacía… y no era para menos, debía sentirse ignorada y traicionada. Y era en esos momentos cuando más se odiaba a sí mismo, y entendía que comportándose así solo hacía que alejarla de él, y que algún día Sakura se hartaría de aquella situación. Por eso sabía que tenía que decirle lo que sentía cuanto antes, pero no era algo tan fácil, y además, siempre que encontraba un momento para hacerlo –como aquel día- sucedía alguna cosa que se lo impedía. Pero la verdad era que su cobardía era el único responsable.

-Ah Shaoran. Touya es…

No quería escucharlo.

-es…

No...

-mi hermano.

Ehhhhhhhh?

-Tu hermano? Touya es tu hermano?

-No te lo había dicho? –sacó la lengua- Él se fue hace siete años (más o menos), cuando yo entré a la facultad. Por eso es que no lo conoces, supongo… Pero… seguro que no te he comentado nada nunca? –pensativa- Yo hace tres años que no lo veo… pero mi papá lo ve cada año… normalmente va para finales de año, antes de que empiece la navidad, pero este año viajó en Marzo y fue cuando Touya le dio a Kero para que él me lo trajera…

-Y donde vive tu hermano?

-En Londres. Se encarga de hacer las fotos para una famosa revista de modelaje…

-Ahora si que me parece extraño todo… Nunca te he oído hablar de él, ni siquiera comentar que tenías un hermano.

El silencio de Sakura le hizo ver que había algo más en todo aquello que no le había contado por lo que prefirió no seguir insistiendo y cambiar de tema. Al principio Sakura contestaba algo ausente pero finalmente consiguió animarla. Por lo visto, el misterio de Touya no se acababa de descifrar…

------------------------

_3 días más tarde…_

_Viernes, 19 de Mayo._

Finalmente llegó el día en que Tomoyo saldría del hospital. Pasarían a por ella alrededor de las cinco así que tenía toda la mañana libre pero curiosamente todo el mundo estaba ausente y todos "tenías cosas que hacer". Eso extrañó a Tomoyo ya que usualmente alguien iba a hacerle compañía y ahora solo recibía las visitas esporádicas de la enfermera que la atendía y que lógicamente no podía estar con ella todo el rato. El caso es que Tomoyo desconocía la famosa fiesta de bienvenida que había preparado su madre junto a sus amigos, incluido Eriol, quien había recibido la noticia un día después de su bochornosa actuación floral (xD) y que Sonomi no desistía de recordarle a cada momento que lo veía.

_-Yo digo que deberías asistir a la fiesta del Viernes ya que, como bien he podido apreciar, tu relación con mi hija Tomoyo es de lo más estrecha. Así bien, como amigo suyo que eres me veo en la obligación de asegurarme de que asistes a ella con mi total aprobación, pues bien puedo enorgullecerme de mi estimada Tommy por haberle hecho tan preciado presente. –Eriol tardó un momento en asimilar las palabras de Sonomi pero finalmente, y al relacionar lo que ésta le había dicho, no pudo evitar avergonzarse un poco- _

Así pues, todos se encontraban en la mansión Daidouji terminando los preparativos que, aunque no eran muy ostentosos, Sonomi se encaprichó en que estuvieran perfectos.

Tocaron las 12, y cuando Tomoyo estaba ya segura de que no recibiría ninguna visita por el resto de la mañana, apareció Shaoran quien tras disculparse por no haberla visitado ni él ni Sakura en los últimos 2 días debido al inmenso trabajo trazó algunas palabras con ella hasta que llegó la hora de comer y tuvo que marcharse. Sin embargo los ánimos de Tomoyo habían aumentado un poco y resistió con un poco más de alegría el resto de la estancia hasta que, por fin, cerca de las cuatro y media llegó una limosine para buscarla. Aquel acto de ostentosidad extrañó a Tomoyo ya que su madre no solía usar ese vehículo a no ser que los otros autos no estuvieran disponibles y si era así Tomoyo estaba segura de que era porque Sonomi había aparcado los coches en el garaje debido a que la zona donde aparcaban usualmente debía de estar desocupada por otro fin en cuanto llegaran. La limosine, en cambio, debía partir de inmediato a la discreta casa familiar Daidouji en el mismo momento en que dejasen a Tomoyo en la mansión.

No era difícil averiguar entonces porque Sonomi querría el aparcamiento desocupado pero Tomoyo no quería forjarse ninguna idea así que se obligó en pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Algunos de los empleados de Daidouji habían ido a ayudar a Tomoyo a recoger sus cosas con el fin de partir lo antes posible pero en cuanto Mary se dispuso a recoger el ramo de flores que todavía estaba en la mesita que había junto a su cama Tomoyo se adelantó y le pidió repetidamente que sería ella la que llevase el ramo. Mary no dejó de sorprenderse pero, como Sonomi, no tardó en pensar que la joven Tomoyo pronto ya sería presa de algún amorío.

Pensando en esto salió del cuarto riendo lo cual dejó un poco desconcertada a Tomoyo quien no había podido evitar leer lo que Mary había estado pensando ya que ésta la miraba a los ojos fijamente con el fin de captar algún cambio en su rostro cuando dejase caer alguna indirecta sobre su sospecha. La cual, más que indirecta, llegaba completamente a la amatista.

Por fin todos los papeleos terminaron y Tomoyo consiguió salir al aire libre, en cuanto lo hizo se sintió mucho mejor, era asfixiante pasarse días enteros en el hospital y más cuando su madre se obligaba a sí misma a cumplir bien su tarea de cuidarla… en pleno verano, y con diez mantas, como bien había podido experimentar días antes.

Le dijeron que se quedara algo alejada del coche y ella así lo hizo, descansando su cuerpo contra la farola y esperando pacientemente. Pasaron varios minutos cuando notó movimiento a sus espaldas. No prestó atención, y ese fue su gran error, ya que en el justo instante en que los pasos de aquellas personas llegaron a Tomoyo la amatista sintió que alguien la tomaba fuertemente de los brazos y la obligaba a inclinarse. Tomoyo sin poder resistirse así lo hizo, después sintió que alguien tapaba sus ojos con una venda y que la obligaban a caminar dirección a la carretera. Entonces escuchó el ruido de un vehículo acercarse y al cual se dirigieron después aquellos que la habían apresado. La amatista se sintió aterrorizada e intentó zafarse pero todo intento era en vano. Maldijo para sus adentros y pateó todo lo que se encontraba a su camino antes de que la metieran en el auto. Le taparon la boca con el fin de que no gritara.

"No… no puedo moverme" pensó "Que pasa? Quienes son? Donde están Zafi y Mary? Dios mío!"

Se movió bruscamente e intentó echarse contra la puerta del auto, pero antes incluso de hacerlo ya sabía que era inútil, sin embargo, siguió intentándolo, pero esta vez hacia el otro lado, golpeando al matón que estaba a su lado. Escuchó como alguien delante hablaba.

-Vaya esta chica si es inquieta…

Esa voz le resultaba familiar… De quien era? Ocupó sus pensamientos en recordar pero se sentía demasiado asustada.

Pasó poco tiempo cuando sintió que el vehículo paraba. Luego volvieron a arrancar. Tomoyo pensó que se trataba del semáforo, ellos se habían visto obligados a parar. Bien, por la cercanía de este al hospital dedujo de cual parada se trataba. En cinco segundos dieron una vuelta a la derecha: calle Fujii, tiempo después volvieron a parar y después siguieron al recto: avenida de Maho. Según lo que pudo deducir se dirigían a la autopista… pero también podía ser que hubieran cogido algún semáforo en verde… Y no estaba totalmente segura de que sus cálculos fueran factibles.

Sin embargo, al poco tiempo, y al acostumbrarse al sonido pudo calcular por el ruido que éste hacía al chocar contra el viento, que todos se dirigían hacia una misma dirección, lo cual afirmó su teoría de que se adentraban en la autopista.

-Es muy extraño –dijo de nuevo la voz conocida- Está demasiado callada. Haz algo! –en el momento sintió como alguien la zarandeaba, haciéndola perder la concentración.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el auto volviera a parar, esta vez fue la definitiva.

"Porque paramos?" se preguntó "Dios Mío! Seguro que van a hacerme algo horrible… No! espera… Todavía puedo huir… verdad?"

Con esto pensamientos esperó a que la volviesen a tomar para ayudarla a salir del auto ya que con la venda no podía ver nada, pero en el momento en que Tomoyo puso un pie fuera del coche salió corriendo. Al principio sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo e intentaba pararla pero Tomoyo podía llegar a tener verdadera fuerza cuando se lo proponía así que tirando con todas sus fuerzas logró zafarse y salir corriendo. Era difícil ya que tenía las manos amarradas por la espalda, los ojos vendados y esparadrapo en la boca.

Siguió corriendo hasta que chocó en plena cara contra algo realmente duro. Por su tacto y su forma parecía ser… una verja? Agitó la cabeza por el fuerte golpe que había recibido pero su aturdimiento dio tiempo a que sus secuestradores pudieran alcanzarla y la volvieron a apresar.

"La he hecho buena…" pensó Tomoyo al borde de los nervios. No sabía porque le pasaba algo tan horrible a ella, ni porque se merecía tanta desgracia. Había pasado un rato horrible cuando tuvo el accidente y pensó que iba a quedarse sin movilidad en las piernas, después las extrañas voces que, aún sin saber si era del todo bueno o malo, habían finalizado en un extraño don que nunca se había imaginado que pudiera llegar a tener. Ni mucho menos! Y ahora la secuestraban… pero, quien?.

-Mantente quieta, no vamos a hacerte nada…

Que no iban a hacerle nada? Y quien le aseguraba tal cosa?

Finalmente se encargaron dos personas de sujetarla por los brazos y los hombros mientras la obligaban a caminar. Los secuestradores la llevaron hacia la misma dirección que ella había tomado al escapar y allí esperaron a que la puerta se abriese. Tras esto la llevaron al interior del recinto donde caminaron un pequeño trayecto hasta que volvieron a parar y Tomoyo escuchó el sonido de una campana, un timbre o algo semejante. Debió prestar atención a este detalle pero al oír como si una puerta se abriese perdió el interés por ello e intentó volver a escapar. Escuchó unas risas medio ahogadas de fondo, lo cual solo hizo que Tomoyo se asustase más. La llevaron a rastras hasta el centro de la habitación y allí se dispusieron a quitarle la venda. Tomoyo no quería abrir los ojos, no sabía que podría encontrar allí y estaba demasiado aterrada, pero cuando notó que le quitaban la cuerda de las manos y el esparadrapo de la boca no pudo más que hacerlo. Todo estaba oscuro y no podía ver nada.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que escuchó un leve "click" y tuvo que parpadear varias veces debido a la luz que había inundado de repente el lugar. Escuchó más risas y susurros y entonces alguien dijo gritando:

-SORPRESA!

Tomoyo sintió que le faltaban las fuerzas y por poco cae desmayada. Frente a ella veía las caras sonrientes y risueñas de sus amigos: Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y hasta algunos conocidos más que no veía en años; y a un lado estaba Sonomi aplaudiendo.

¡QUE SIGNIFICABA AQUELLO!

Y el secuestro! No había sido real?

-----------------------

Tomoyo se hallaba en un lado apartado de la fiesta hablando con su madre tras haber saludado a todos sus conocidos. Sabía que ellos no tenían nada que ver así que lo primero que hizo fue aparentar naturalidad. Pero cuando fue a pedirle explicaciones a su madre esta insistía en negarle que todo lo que Tomoyo había explicado era mentira.

-Ya te he dicho, Tomoyo, que yo no he mandado nada de eso. Que clase de madre te crees que soy?

-Pues cuando me has visto no parecías para nada sorprendida! –se exaltó. La verdad es que cuando le habían quitado la venda y se había encontrado a todos sonrientes frente a ella, lejos de tranquilizarse se había puesto furiosa, no podía creer que le hubieran hecho algo así. Pero le dolía más que le negaran lo evidente a la cara.

-Yo le dije a Touji que te vendara los ojos antes de entrar a casa pero nunca le dije que hiciera semejante cosa! –replicó Sonomi escandalizada-

-No te creo, madre! –protestó- Cualquier parentesco entre tu y yo… se terminó este día!

Tras decir esto se alejó de Sonomi, airada. Aunque sabía que su madre no hubiera sido capaz nunca de hacer algo así el miedo que había sentido en ese momento la cegaba, y cualquier orden que el personal de servicio había podido recibir no podía venir de otra persona que no fuese su madre. Estaba completamente contrariada.

Necesitaba lavarse la cara con agua fría para aclarar sus ideas así que se dirigió al baño de la planta superior pero cuando llegó a las escaleras notó que alguien la tomaba del brazo.

-Tomoyo, te encuentras bien? –era Eriol. La amatista se mantuvo en silencio, quería decirle que sí estaba bien, que nadie más se enterase de lo que había sucedido, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía mentirle.

-No, no me encuentro bien.

Eriol la observó con más calma y se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo imposible por no ponerse a llorar. Conmovido se acercó a ella y la cogió por los hombros. Tomoyo lo miró, confundida, pero un simple asentimiento por parte del oji-azul bastó para caer rendida en sus brazos, abrazándose a él con fuerza y derramando las lágrimas que había estado ocultando. Estaba aterrada y Eriol le transmitía una paz y un calor que no podría describir. Estuvieron abrazados largo rato hasta que Tomoyo se tranquilizó. La amatista se separó de él algo avergonzada y secándose un par de lágrimas que todavía corrían por su mejilla se disculpó.

-Lo siento, Eriol… yo…

-Shhh, tranquilízate… Dime, que es lo que pasa?

Tomoyo le explicó a grandes rasgos que había pasado. Cuando lo hubo hecho miró a Eriol para saber su opinión de todo ello pero él seguía dudando que su madre pudiese haberle hecho algo así.

-Mi corazón me dice que mi madre no ha sido… Pero todo afirma que no ha podido ser de otra manera… Ella dice que ordenó que me vendasen los ojos antes de entrar… Pero niega absolutamente todo lo demás, las órdenes de mi madre no tienen objeción, nadie se atrevería a incumplirlas…

-Has hablado con ese tal Touji que tu madre te ha nombrado?

-No, en absoluto. –se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que Tomoyo dijo:- No quiero… recordar esto nunca más… Si mi madre dice que ella no ha sido… pues supongo que he de creerle, ella nunca me mentiría.

-Tomoyo! –la llamó Sonomi antes de correr hasta ella, parecía alterada- Has visto al señor Touji?

-No –contestó secamente-

-Hija, esto es importante… He ido a pedirle explicaciones pero no lo he encontrado por ninguna parte… Nadie lo ha visto, parece ser que ha desaparecido.

Sonomi siguió dando vueltas por el salón.

-Dios mío… -susurró- No creía que fuera capaz de hacer algo así… Secuestrar a mi hija, ponerla en peligro… Pero… entonces… porque ha regresado con ella? Juro, juro, que no entiendo nada…

----------------------

La fiesta duró hasta la noche. Tomoyo ya prácticamente estaba recuperada así que disfrutó de la fiesta bastante animada aunque en momentos no podía quitarse de la cabeza todo lo que había pasado, y más ahora que su madre parecía sospechar del señor Touji. Por más que buscara alguna razón por la que hiciera semejante cosa no lograba encontrarla. Cuando la fiesta ya casi llegaba a su fin Tomoyo corrió a buscar su cámara de fotos ya que, aunque Sonomi había echo unas cuantas la amatista quería guardar un recuerdo más personal y tras fotografiarse con algunos invitados se unió de nuevo con Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol y le pidió a Mary que los fotografiara. Había quedado una imagen realmente linda y Tomoyo decidió que la enmarcaría en su habitación. Sakura y ella estuvieron haciéndose fotos el resto de la fiesta y al poco tiempo Tomoyo ya había recuperado todo el buen humor y reía por las ocurrencias de la esmeralda.

En un momento dado se acercó a Eriol y le dijo de hacerse una foto juntos, aunque no creyó que al tenerlo delante se fuese a poner tan nerviosa… El oji-azul asintió con una sonrisa. Esperaron a que Sakura tomase la foto, pero parecía que la chica estuviera tardando más de lo necesario a propósito. Sakura sonrió cuando vio como había quedado la foto (pues era una cámara digital), Eriol tomaba a Tomoyo de la cintura y ella dejaba caer su mano sobre su hombro. Kawaii. Hasta la amatista tenía un ligero tono rosado en las mejillas.

"Ah! Que lindo se ven juntos" pensó Sakura, y cuando Tomoyo se había dado cuenta ya había leído su mente. No! tenía que evitar mirar a la gente a los ojos!.

Finalmente la fiesta terminó y Tomoyo fue despidiéndose de todos hasta que llegó a Eriol. Iba a decirle: "Hasta pronto!" Pero recién se daba cuenta de que no sabía si volverían a verse. Esa semana había dependido tanto de él y se había creado un vínculo tan hermoso entre ambos que no había llegado a pensar que cuando ella saliera del hospital su amistad pudiera terminarse. A fin de cuentas él la visitaba constantemente cuando estaba internada… pero nadie le decía que lo hiciera una vez ya estaba completamente recuperada. Pero… eran amigos, no? no podían dejar de serlo de la noche a la mañana… Pero sin duda, él algún día tendría que volver a Londres, y eso no podría evitarlo.

Sin embargo, se sintió mucho mejor cuando terminaron de hablar pues Eriol le había pedido algo que Tomoyo no se esperaba en absoluto. De ese momento estaba más contenta y despidió al resto con mucho mejor humor.

El salón estaba hecho un desastre, con los vasos desparramados y las botellas por el suelo y Tomoyo pensó que sería una larga noche. Pero cuando quiso ayudar su madre la interrumpió.

-Es mejor que vayas a descansar y no hagas muchos esfuerzos. Recuerda que acabas de salir del hospital. –Sonomi no comentó nada sobre "el secuestro" pero era seguro de que estaba pensando sobre ello. Finalmente Tomoyo accedió a irse dejando que las empleadas se encargasen de ello.

Estaba tendida sobre su cama y con la cámara entre sus manos. Iba pasando todas las fotos que había hecho y rió ante algunas que le parecían la mar de divertidas. Estaba realmente agotada así que no tardó en dormirse, pero al cabo de media hora volvió a despertarse y por más que trató no volvió a conciliar el sueño. Se dedicó a dar vueltas por la habitación hasta que cogió un camisón y salió de su recámara, dirigiéndose a la de su madre. Llamó a la puerta y Sonomi contestó con un débil "si". La vio hablando por teléfono así que esperó en la entrada a que terminase.

-Puedo quedarme aquí a dormir? –le preguntó cuando Sonomi cortó la llamada-.

-Claro, cariño –se hizo a un lado. Cuando Tomoyo se tumbó a su lado la señora Daidouji rió- Esto me recuerda a cuando eras niña…

-Que extraño que no digas que lo sigo siendo… -bromeó-

-Como voy a hacerlo? Te has convertido en una mujer espectacular –sonrió- Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Tomoyo abrazó a su madre y ella le devolvió el abrazo. Cuando era pequeña Tomoyo siempre se escurría hasta la habitación de sus padres y se tumbaba entre ellos dos. Cuando despertaban se encontraban a la pequeña amatista dormida a su lado. Pero Tomoyo dejó de hacerlo cuando su padre murió, atormentada por la idea de que había sido culpa suya que ya no estuviera junto a las dos. Se volvió en una niña poco habladora y que le costaba confiar en los demás. Y había seguido siéndolo hasta que había conocido a Sakura y Shaoran y había comenzado a abrirse de nuevo un poco más.

Cuando esa tarde Tomoyo le había dicho lo que había pasado realmente y lo que había sentido al creerse secuestrada sintió temor al pensar que pudiera volver a cerrarse como antes. _Pero ahora sabía que Tomoyo había encontrado algo a lo cual aferrarse y que mientras fuese así no volvería a derrumbarse_. Por ahora lo que más la preocupaba era encontrar al señor Touji pues estaba claro que todo aquello había sido obra suya, pero… si lo que realmente quería era secuestrarla… porque regresarla a casa? O solo quería asustarlas? Durante toda la noche Sonomi no consiguió dormir, aunque se sentía mucho más tranquila de tener a su hija junto a ella.

-----------------------

4 días después…

Martes, 23 de Mayo.

_Tomoyo's POV_

Lo primero que hice esa mañana fue avisar a Sakura de que iría a recoger las fotografías que nos habíamos sacado el Viernes pasado pero cuando la llamé me dijeron que había salido junto a "el joven Li" así que me resolví a ir sola. Até mi cabello en una cola alta ya que el día de hoy era bastante caluroso. Pasé primero a hacer unos recados hasta que la tienda me cogió de camino y entré. No había casi gente: solo un par de chicas que no debían ir todavía a secundaria y un señor mayor sentado en una esquina. Determinando que no era un cliente por su aspecto distraído me acerqué al mostrador y le di mis datos a la dependienta ya que las dos chicas solamente estaban esperando a que el otro dependiente les pasase unas hojas para firmar. Yo también tuve que esperar un rato bastante largo hasta que la mujer regresó con un sobre y me lo extendió. Me pidió que revisase el contenido por si faltaba alguna foto y yo así lo hice.

Mientras pasaba las fotos iba dejándolas sobre el mostrador para no doblarlas y pude ver como las mejillas de ambas niñas se sonrojaban cuando pasé una de las fotos donde salía Li. Pensé que a Sakura no le gustaría nada si estuviese en mi lugar… Jaja.

Sin embargo, descubrí que no me gustaban tanto los comentarios que hacían sobre Eriol ni me causaban ninguna gracia.

-Que guapo, no? –preguntó la chica que estaba más cerca de mi. Mis ojos siguieron automáticamente los gestos que iba haciendo. "Está como un tren!". Abrí los ojos grandemente y la miré con rencor. Un momento…! Porque me enojaba? Eso no tenía nada que ver conmigo… Era cierto que Eriol era atractivo… y era normal que esas chicas lo pensaran… Pero no pude evitar pensar que solo eran un par de crías y como podían decir semejante cosa delante de mí. Claro que, el siguiente comentario me lo dejó bien claro.

-Será su hermano…? –preguntó con lo que yo creí que era un poco de esperanza. Yo hice como si no hubiera oído el comentario pero agradecí que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos de mi.

Seguí pasando fotos hasta que llegué a la que Sakura nos había hecho: la que estábamos Eriol y yo cogidos por la cintura. Me quedé mirándola, había quedado realmente bien, aunque tal vez si era cierto que estaba un poco roja… debía matar a la esmeralda en cuanto la viera. Dejé cuidadosamente la foto sobre el mostrador y me dediqué a observar la siguiente foto pero un comentario me distrajo.

-Que pena… -dijo tristemente tras un largo suspiro- Pues parece que es su novio…

"Pues claroooooo!" me dije para mi misma victoriosa sin darme cuenta siquiera de lo que estaba pensando.

En cuanto recogí todas las fotografías y pagué no pude evitar girarme hacia las chicas y dirigirles una pequeña sonrisa cínica.

Fue cuando salí y ya estaba guardando el cambio que realmente me di cuenta de lo que había hecho.

MOMENT! Había insinuado que… Eriol y yo éramos… NOVIOS!

----------------------

**Continuará…**

_NdKeru: Hola! Espero que os haya gustado aunque desde ya digo que no estaba para nada inspirada… T-T Bueno, para el final si, porque lo borré y lo volví a escribir recién hoy. Y menos mal, porque me había quedado horrible. Jeje _

_Paso a responder reviews, ok? _

**Basileia Daudojiu:** Jaja dije lo de Nakuru y Yuki por si las dudas, lo que quería decir es que no era porque ahora fueran peques, sino que no tenía pensado que acabaran juntos… ni aunque fueran grandes. Aunque creo que ya lo entendiste xD Quieres un ramo de flores así? n.n bueno, está un poco difícil si lo que quieres es que te lo de Eriol… pero nos conformamos con se las de a Tommy –pero solo a ella xD-, y si, el chico se va a decidir… y no falta mucho… En el próximo capi te puedes llevar más de una sorpresa… bwajaja (q mala soy)

**Shinu Lady**: Hola Shinu-san! Debo entender, por tus palabras, que me has dejado review en alguna otra ocasión… Has utilizado algún otro nick? U.u Bueno, me alegro de que te haya gustado, he intentado que este fuera más largo pero no se si he hecho un buen trabajo, espero tu opinión, ok? Ah! Y si quieres miel xD mejor espera al próximo capítulo! Tranquila, que entonces si estaré inspirada, nos vemos!

**Shami:** Gracias por tu animo n.n Este capítulo ha sido un poco… no se como decirlo, pero el próximo estará mejor, palabra! xD Por cierto, si tienes alguna sugerencia puedes decírmela, ok? Saludos y hasta pronto!

**2Miru:** Pues me alegro de que estés de nuevo aquí, aunque no lo parezca yo si me acuerdo de todos vosotros y también de tus comentarios y los ánimos que me has dado en otros capis. Solo me queda desear que se hayan solucionado esos motivos personales tuyos y que no fuera nada grave, ok? Bueno, hasta la próxima!

**Lebel27:** Sip, sobre Sakura y Shao en este capítulo hay algo pero creo que tampoco he avanzado mucho… u.uU en próximos les daré más protagonismo. Y Thais… mejor la dejamos a parte un par de capis más… no quiero morir tan joven T-T te imagines cuando aparezca? Quedaré sepultada! xD

**Daidoji-tomoyo:** Hola! Te gustó lo de que pudiera leer la mente? n.n Por ahora parece que es un tema más bien secundario pero que ya intensificaré en próximos capítulos. No debes disculparte por no haber dejado review en el capi pasado (eso me hace sentir mal, no estoy obligando a nadie), aunque si es verdad que eso me sube el ánimo, sobretodo estos días que tengo la autoestima por los suelos. Bueno, nos vemos en el Proxy chap! Saludos!

**Angel amatista:** Buenas! Yo hoy estoy muy bien n.n y tu? Te parece lindo? n.n no se porque se me está haciendo difícil intensificar la relación de Tomoyo y Eriol en este fic, no me lo explico. M m m Tu que me sugieres? Cualquier ayuda es bienvenida! Te gusta X-Men? n.n yo vi la peli hace tiempo pero me gustó mucho. Mi personaje preferido era lobezno jeje

_Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me animáis mucho!. _

_Ayer… me puse una camisa de Sakura y Tomoyo que me compré el año pasado en Waipai… Recuerdo que mi madre se sorprendió de que estuviera tan contenta por comprarme una camisa… xDD a mi no me gusta ir de compras… pero se ve que el otro día ocurrió un fenómeno de esos que solo ocurren una vez cada mil años porque me salí con media tienda. Dios! _U.u

_Dejando mi paranoia de lado… alguien ha visto Meteor Garden (Live action de HYD)? Yo ya voy por la mitad la serie n.n (Dazel tendrá que pagarme por patrocinar jeje). Bueno, yo ya me despido._

_Besos!_

_Keru _

Pd: Como curiosidad: He escrito 6252 palabras! 18 páginas! O.O no podéis quejaros de que fuera corto… n.n


End file.
